The Shooting Stars
by Akai22878
Summary: She was cold, horrible even. She was feared and hated, while being the most admired person ever. Secretly, she was miserable. Her life was just one dead end after another. Two people noticed this and began plotting. Will they succeed, or will it blow up in front of them and make the situation more worse than it already was? T for language and for jokes that aren't suitable for some
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! Welcome to a new story! My second story to be exact, WOOOH! This story will be very funny, but now is the time for some introductions. So no funny stuff... yet. LET'S GET THIS STORY STARTED! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**The Shooting Stars**

It was a cold day in December. Gray skies, icy roads, blizzard like conditions, only one person could enjoy this type of weather. The same person who is always secluded inside this person's ice kingdom. The icy, cold tower of Shooting Star Corporation. On the top floor was the founder/ owners' office. She sat in her chair facing the city. Watching very few cars on the roads' of New York City. Also seeing the scarce people walk by. She then heard the intercom go off. She then answered.

"_Miss Mazaki,_"

"*sigh* Yes Tadao?" replied Anzu Mazaki. You can always tell how she's feeling depending on what's she's wearing and she was wearing a business outfit. It was all black. Black pants, jacket, heels, you name it. The only thing was that she had a white undershirt and white socks. That means she's in ice queen mode.

"_Um… I have to give you something._" Tadao is Anzu's secretary. He was one of the reasons Anzu wasn't a complete ice queen. Anzu was the most despised and admired person in the entertainment industry. She had the power to make an overnight star. Like Perez Hilton! She was despised because of how she acts. She was the definition of mean. If you work for her, every day is a close call. You could be fired on your first day if you screw up once. No one knew why she acted like that. Her nickname was literally the ice queen! People assumed that she was just greedy and selfish. Anzu heard the rumors but didn't care. She has her reasons that are of no one's concern. She laid low for a while so the rumors could die.

"Well, come in then." Tadao was one of those people you couldn't help but be friends with. He had short spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and a pale complexion. They hung up the intercom and a few minutes later he walked in with a few papers. "I'm guessing these are the next big things?" Tadao nodded. Anzu is the founder of a talent agency. It was so successful, that she was able to open up schools all around America for kids who are gifted. She had hired a select few to go undercover and find those instant-stars. They never disappointed her. Tadao handed her a fairly large pile of papers with a dvd attached to each one. "Thank you Tadao. I will get right on these." Anzu was about to take the first one out to watch when Tadao stopped her.

"I'm sorry but… you're working too much." Anzu stared daggers at him.

"What did you just say?" Anzu stood up giving him a deadly glare that most employees got to see once before they were fired. Tadao was a very shy, timid person. But he knew that he had to stand his ground against the so called ice queen. Tadao then stared at her the same way she did him. He then spoke.

"I… I said you've been working too much!" yelled Tadao looking at the ground. Anzu became wide eyed. She was also a bit impressed. He then opened his jacket and took out an envelope. Anzu became confused.

"What's this?" she asked as Tadao handed her the envelope. Anzu was about to open it when he stopped her again.

"It's a surprise. I can't tell you much right now but… let's just say, it will be something you'll never forget."

"Well, if it's a surprise, how will I get it if I don't open it?"

"Oh, Saki will take you there." Saki is Anzu's personal driver. Anzu didn't really like being driven around when she could drive herself though. Anzu became confused. She had to go somewhere now? All she wanted was to go from being secluded in her office to being secluded in her room at home. Now she has Tadao forcing her to go somewhere. She could fire him right now but… he poked at her curiosity. She wanted to know what was in store for her. She knew that Tadao knew he was safe! That angered her a bit. But… she took one more look at the envelope.

"*sigh* Fine, I'll go. What time will she be taking me?" Tadao did a half giggle half chuckle.

"In an hour, in the parking lot downstairs. Oh and… keep your trench coat on when you arrive. We don't want you to get mobbed." Anzu nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that's the last…" she then realized that she would be doing something public for her surprise. Tadao covered his mouth as Anzu gave him a sly smirk. "That is the last thing I would need." Tadao sighed in relief at the fact she didn't ask anything. "Is this all Tadao?" asked Anzu. He nodded. "Ok, thank you. I'll get my trench coat." He bowed and left. Anzu sat back down in her chair looking into the city. She began pondering about her surprise. She realized that Saki might be in on it too. Anzu began tapping her chin. She then looked at the envelope. She _could_ open it… it _was _sitting right there. She _is_ the boss. Anzu slowly reached for it but then stopped herself. Tadao said that it's a _surprise. _It wouldn't be a surprise if she opened it. She was debating… with_ herself! _She shook her head at how childish she was behaving. It's probably just a ball invitation. Tadao and Saki always try to get her to go to one. Anzu never really liked those things. They were way too stuck up for her. And she was the supposed ice queen! Anzu laughed to herself. All she has to do is just wait and her questions will be answered.

Tadao walked back to his desk to collect his things and go home. He began thinking. She was so miserable and he and Saki were the only two that can help her. Anzu isn't and ice queen on purpose. No one knows what she has been through to get where she is today. No one knows what she went through before this company was even a thought. Her whole life was one miserable day after another. Tadao and Saki only want to make her happy. As Tadao opened the elevator, he noticed someone else in there. It was none other than the woman of his dreams, Saki. "Uh… Saki-kun! I thought you were coming a bit later." He was standing face to face with a woman about his height. She has pink, long, flowing hair. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of indigo (A blue color, with a bit of purple in the mix). She also had a peach-like complexion. She was in her uniform though. Tadao felt his blush and tried to hide it as much as he could. Saki giggled which then caused his heart to flutter (A/N think of Tadao and Saki like Yoshi and Himeji from Baka and Test).

"I know, I just… um… I wanted to uh…" Little did Tadao know, Saki has also developed feelings for him. "I wanted to come in to get a little warm. It's freezing out there." Tadao gasped. She was shivering, you could see the snow on her beautiful hair, and her lips were blue. Was it really that cold outside? Before they knew it, they were looking into each other's eyes. Tadao then broke the silence.

"Um… I should tell Anzu you're here." Saki nodded as he walked to his desk and called her office. "She said she'll be right out. I really need to go. See you tomorrow Saki-kun." Saki stepped out of the elevator so Tadao could go in. Before the door closed, he waved to her. She then waved back. The doors closed and Saki turned to the doors to Anzu's office as she waited for her.

Fifteen minutes went by and Saki noticed the door opening. Anzu emerged from her 'throne room'. She was in a gray trench coat, black pants, and heels. She also had a thermal beanie hat to cover her hair so no one will know it's her and to keep her warm outside. It was a gray color as well. She also had sunglasses so no one could see her eyes. Saki gave her a look that said 'you never seize to amaze me'. "Miss, are you ready to go?" Anzu nodded. And with that, the two went to the elevator. When they arrived outside, it was as if Anzu's emotions were there for the whole world to see. It was dark, cold, and uninviting. Anzu enjoyed this weather because she had the chance to see how others would fair in her shoes so to speak. Saki noticed her silence but… she didn't know how to start a conversation with her.

After they arrived at the car, Saki had to wipe off some snow. After that, she opened the door for Anzu and she got in. Saki then went to the driver's seat and turned on the car along with the heat. They were freezing their asses off! Saki was shivering. If she wasn't wearing gloves, then her hands would've been blue. Anzu on the other hand, she didn't mind it. In fact, she couldn't even feel it! She always had to deal with something in her life. The small things don't bother her, like weather conditions. It's a simple matter of just sucking it up instead of whining like a baby about it all damn day. "M-m-m-m-m-ma'am, are you w-w-w-w-warm back there?" asked Saki. Anzu sighed.

"Yes I'm fine. You can go ahead and turn the heat up to max if you want to Saki." Saki was surprised by this noble action. It took her a minute to register what had just happened. Her boss was… being nice? Saki shook her head quick and turned up the heat.

Anzu was looking out her window. She had this feeling… a feeling that something strange will happen. Or maybe it wasn't strange… just different. Anzu groaned at the fact that she doesn't know exactly what is going to happen. She is used to being the first one to know something. Saki heard the groan and giggled. Anzu heard the giggle and stared daggers at her. Saki felt eyes on her so she looked in the mirror. To her discomfort, it was her boss giving her the stare of death. Saki cringed and went back to driving as Anzu went back to thinking. _"Well… whatever they've planned better be good_. _If it's not, they __**will**__ be fired._" thought Anzu.

"We are going to hit some heavy duty traffic on the way there I'm afraid."

"It's fine Saki, I'm really in no rush." There it is again. She's acting like someone who doesn't care about anything. She would usually at least be a little annoyed or her temper would've gotten the better of her. Saki was about to ask when her phone rang. It was Tadao.

"Hello Tadao"

"_Hey Saki-kun_! _So, how's Anzu?"_

"The usual, grumpy and distant." Tadao laughed.

_"Ha! Well, if our plan works then she'll be able to laugh and be more of a happy person." _

"Hopefully, anyway… we're almost there. I'll uh… see you tomorrow I guess."

"_Uh… yeah, see you tomorrow Saki-kun._"

"Bye Tadao-chan." Sakithen hung up.

"_She called me Tadao-chan!_" Tadao then hung up.

"Saki!" yelled Anzu. Saki cringed and looked in the mirror to see her boss.

"Y-yes!"

"Was that Tadao on the phone?" asked Anzu with a sly grin on her face. Saki blushed bright red, and the fact that she had peach skin didn't help her at all. Anzu laughed a bit at Saki's reaction. "No I'm just kidding. My real question is, how much longer until we are at the mystery spot?" Saki giggled.

"Don't worry Miss Mazaki, we'll be there soon." Anzu let out a frustrated sigh and looked out the window again. "_Don't worry, if this works, you won't be so miserable anymore._" thought Saki.

The ride continued in silence as Saki was honking away at assholes for cutting her off on the road. Anzu on the other hand was quiet, distant from the world. Why couldn't she just be left alone? That's all she wants. To be left alone and to make others dreams come true. She has the power to do so much, except for one thing. Make _herself_ happy. Sure, her life wasn't a rollercoaster like many say that, that's what life is. It was just a really deep hole that gets deeper every day. Tadao and Saki were her only real friends that she could rely on. So whatever they did, she would just go with it. Anzu was brought out of her thoughts by Saki opening her door.

"We're here." But… where was here exactly? Anzu stepped out and put on her hat and sun glasses. She looked around and gasped. Saki smiled at her reaction.

"M-Madison Square Garden." she whispered. Saki giggled.

"I knew you'd be surprised."

"W-what are we doing _here_?" asked Anzu.

"All in due time. When you walk to the front, open the envelope and use what's in there to get in. You will then be escorted to your seat." Before Anzu could respond, Saki left so Anzu wouldn't be able to. But she left a message on her phone. '_Don't even think about leaving. I have two people in there that will watch you until it is over.' _Anzu gave out a frustrated sigh and began walking to the entrance. "Why?" she mumbled to herself. Anzu made it to the entrance only to see the line to get in. She sighed and got on the back of it. "_The sooner I get in, the sooner I can leave._"

* * *

**Now, with me on commentary, please welcome Saki and Tadao (more people on commentary to come)!**

**Saki: Hello!**

**Tadao: Um... hi.**

**Me: C'mon Tadao, say it louder!**

**Tadao: H-h-hello.**

**Me: *sigh*Nevermind. -_-**

**Saki: Anyway... tell us what you guys thought. Akai worked hard on this. **

**Tadao: You can criticize or praise. Flame it, like it, whatever. **

**Me: Oh and this is gonna stay T**

**_See Ya Next Chapter! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's good to see you again. ^.^ Here's a cookie for axalover11! Thanks for the review! Oh and this is where the humor comes in, just a little heads up, some jokes are um... let's just say T. MAJOR OOC-NESS for Atem XD!**

**Saki: Akai wanted me to tell you guys that this is a good chapter for Kevin Hart fans!**

**Tadao: And w-w-why is that?**

**Me: I think we should let them figure it out ^.^!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! (if i owned Yugioh then... lets just say the show would still be on, there'd be no GX, 5D's, especially ZEXAL!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Anzu only had two people in front of her now. She was on the verge of losing her patience and blowing her cover. One more person now. If she had to wait five more seconds, she will have the police on her…

"Ma'am," said the guy at the door.

They will need to bring tranquilizing darts…

"Ma'am,"

The swat team…

"Ma'am, you're holding up the line!" Anzu was brought out of her thoughts by the man at the entrance.

"Uh, sorry about that."

"No problem. Ticket please."

"_Ticket? What ticket… Oh! The envelope!_" Anzu then reached into her trench coat and took out the thing that was inside it. It was, in fact, a ticket. But before she got to read it, the man took it and put a hole punch on what this is for. When she got the ticket back, she felt like either punching him or the wall. Anzu hurried inside so she wouldn't start a scene. The only good thing was the ticket still had where her seat was. It was seat 48B but… she had no idea where that was. So she went to someone who worked there.

"Excuse me miss, could you show me where seat 48B is?" The lady nodded and gestured her to follow. The lady led Anzu to the front row, first seat in the aisle too. "_Wow, I have to thank Tadao and Saki for this seat._" Anzu then sat and thanked the oddly familiar worker. "She must be one of the people watching me." Anzu mumbled.

About an hour later, the lights dimmed a bit. Everyone paid attention to the stage. The floor opened revealing someone coming out of it. The crowd was going crazy! "_What's going on?!_" thought Anzu as she was covering her ears. Someone emerged from within the stage. It was a man in leather clothing. He had the most ridiculous hair Anzu has ever seen. He had three colors; it was black with red tips and gold bangs. His head was down so that's all she could see. When he picked up his head, Anzu gasped. When he opened his eyes, she couldn't believe that someone could have such intimidating purple eyes, but at the same time, they didn't look intimidating at all. The man began to speak.

"I know you can do better than that! Come on NY make some fucking noise! " he said. The crowd started cheering even more while Anzu covered her ears tighter. The crowd started chanting a name over and over again, 'Atem'. "Cut it out, cut it out. WOOH! Damn, I can't even lie, you guys look good. Give your selves another round of applause, you look fucking good." The crowd clapped as he said to. "Now uh… before we get started I feel like I gotta be honest. A part of me likes the whole, coming out on stage, women screaming your name. Atem no, oh my goodness no." Atem used a ridiculous woman voice. The crowd laughed. "This is why I don't really like it. I feel like that's the kind of shit that makes people go crazy. That's how people lose their minds. That's just my opinion. I don't like that shit. I'm afraid to go crazy with all that. So that's why I try to humble myself. I try to stay in my lane. I try to stay in my _financial _lane. Let me explain what I mean." Anzu wasn't impressed at all by this. She was at a comedian show. Saki and Tadao must've wanted to put Anzu in a place where she could laugh and enjoy herself. Anzu sighed in depression.

_"I can't wait until I can leave this horrid place._"

About forty-five minutes later, this Atem guy only had about fifteen minutes left.

"So I went to Disney world, you know, me and my little brother. So when we got off the bus, my friend Tristan and his daughter were in the front, holding hands. So I look at him and I said 'uh… what's going on here? Where's the other kids?' Since it was a birthday party I thought there would've been more kids. Tristan looked at me and said 'See here's the thing. It's just us.' I looked at him like I was a dumbass. I said 'What do you mean it's just us?' He said 'Dude, I bought out Disney land for eight hours. It's just us." Atem made a surprised look on his face. The crowd was at the point where they started crying from laughing so much. Anzu was still not impressed. She then decided to test him. See how he does under pressure.

"So you were surprised that he could afford it or the fact that you couldn't." the crowd did the whole 'oooooo' thing. Atem chuckled.

"Well, well, well. A heckler, I haven't had to deal with one in years." Anzu scoffed and stood up.

"That's really hard to believe considering the fact that you don't have any talent." Atem chuckled.

"Coming from the person in a trench coat and sunglasses even though it's about 30 degrees outside with no sun out," the crowd did the 'ooooo' thing to Anzu now. She then rolled her eyes at the crowd's immaturity. Atem chuckled.

"And what, _dare _I ask, is so funny?!" Atem held his stomach trying to contain his laughter.

"Out of all my years, you have to be the best heckler on the face of the earth!" Atem then bursted out laughing. The crowd began laughing at the way Atem was laughing. Anzu smirked at him.

"I guess I should be thanking you for that comment." Atem was still in his laughing fit.

"Oh man! You're good!" Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Look, if you're just going to stand there and waste our time, then I'll be leaving."

"Don't worry. I only have five more minutes left anyway." Anzu nodded and sat down. "Anyway… you know one time someone told me that he was going to 'pop the trunk on my bitch ass'. Everyone around me started running. So I said 'Where'd you park?' My friends looked at me like I was crazy. One of them said 'Yo! Get out of there!' So I said 'Well, I just wanted to know where he parked, who knows, maybe we won't even have to run. We could still catch the train'. After he finished, the crowd was dying from laughter. "Hey! Don't go and die on me. I'm only up here for maybe four more minutes." The crowd tried to relax. "That's better." Anzu scoffed. "Hmm… I'm guessing I still haven't made you laugh heckler." Anzu stood up.

"Nope!" Atem snapped his fingers.

"I got it! Ok, a few days ago, my little brother Yugi and I were watching SpongeBob. Ok most of you know that he just turned six, and while we were watching the show he…" he started laughing. Anzu began to get impatient. "He cursed for the first time. We were watching the show and something happened to Patrick so he said 'SHIT!' I said wait what?! So then he said 'I said shit bro. They got Patrick you not watching this!' I was rolling after that!" The crowd was dying. Anzu gave a very light chuckle. Atem saw this and knew he had to keep going. "There was this other time when I was with my friend Tristan again. I was driving us home when I took a quick pit stop on the side of the road. When I finished, my friend Tristan came out of the car and said 'Dude, what's that?' I looked over to where he was pointing. Swear to god I thought it was a man pigeon." The crowd was laughing. Anzu tried to hold in her laughter. Atem was almost there. He knew he could get the heckler to laugh. He just needed to push this person a little more. "So he threw a god damn pen at it. Before he threw the pen, its body was facing one way it had one leg up while its head was facing us. So when he threw the pen, the leg came down. That was when the bitch in me came out." Atem heard a laugh. He looked over to the heckler to see that she/he was laughing (A/N, remember she is in disguise). When he heard the laugh, he knew right then and there that the heckler was in fact a woman. "I turned to Tristan and said 'Maybe, we should get back in the car I mean… we don't know what that means. It could mean you got ten seconds to get the fuck outta my face before I kill you, I 'ma eat your kids. ' Tristan said 'C'mon, stop bitchin' let's go.' So we both got in the car. It was like 30 minutes after and I was driving at about 30 mph. So I looked out the passenger window, swear to god, the ostrich was next to the car running at 30 mph! So I kind of got emotional. When I get scared I get emotional. I said 'Why… did you throw a pen at it if we don't even know what it is. No, no, no, I'm not saying that. I'm just sayin' we don't even know what it is!" The crowd couldn't take it anymore. Neither could Anzu. Atem looked over to her to see her laughing. Atem smiled but then remembered to finish what he was saying. "So Tristan said 'Stop bitchin' speed up, speed up!' So that's what I did. A few minutes later I was driving at about 60 mph! Ladies and gentlemen, I am not bullshitting you when I say that when I looked out the passenger window, and I saw the damn ostrich running next to the car. He looked like he was roadrunner or something! You couldn't even see his legs cause he was going so fucking fast! The shit that was scary was that, he never looked in front of him. The ostrich was still in that body facing one way, head facing us. It was scary because he wasn't scared of a wall, another ostrich or nothing that could've been in front of him. And the look he gave us… it was one of those 'when I catch you, I'm a fuck the both of you'." The crowd was passed laughing! "*sigh* thanks NY, you've been an incredible audience tonight." Atem then walked of the stage as if he was a rock star. Anzu watched him walk off with a grin.

"_Hmm… he's got some real talent._" thought Anzu. She then stood up and made her way out. But before she went to the exit, a little boy came running and bumped into Anzu so hard that her sunglasses came off. Then out of nowhere another kid came running in a different direction and bumped into her. And this time, her hat came off. Anzu gasped and everyone around her turned to face her.

"IT'S ANZU MAZAKI!" said a random person. People then gathered around her.

"Uh… HELP!" yelled Anzu. She then saw an opening and ran. She ran through the whole place until she found herself backstage. "_I should be safe here for a few minutes_."

"I FOUND HER!" said another random person.

"_Never mind_." Anzu then began running again, but someone pulled her into a closet. It was dark in there so Anzu didn't know who saved her. She also felt a hand on her mouth. The person that was with her turned on the lights. Anzu then closed her eyes to shield herself from the glare at first. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the person who saved her was none other than Atem. Atem put a finger to his mouth telling her to be quiet as he opened the door slightly. He then closed the door and removed his hand from her mouth.

"Hmmm… now I'm guessing you were my heckler right?" whispered Atem. Anzu then nodded shamefully. Atem chuckled.

"Yeah uh… sorry about that. I was just having a bad day." Atem chuckled.

"No worries, you were the best heckler I've had the pleasure of going against. Like I said before, you know how to heckle." Anzu held in her laugh. "So… what is the great and powerful Anzu Mazaki doing at my show tonight?" Anzu cringed.

"*sigh* it's a long story."

"Well, be sure to not miss any details because I have a feeling we'll be here for a while." Atem then sat down on one end of the closet. Anzu looked behind her and sat down on a box.

"Well, it all started…" Anzu began telling him about her day. Atem was sitting patiently listening to her story. Before they knew it, about fifteen minutes went by. "And that's my story." Atem went wide eyed.

"Wow they did all that just to get you to crack a smile." Anzu gave out a frustrated sigh and sank down in her 'seat'.

"Yeah… I mean don't get me wrong, they mean well but…" Atem let out a light chuckle and got up to sit next to her. When he sat next to her, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"At least they were thinking of you."

"Yeah that's true. Well, I'm going to check to see if I'm safe to leave."

"Uh… maybe I should check." Anzu laughed. Atem smiled at her laugh.

"Good idea." And with that, Atem got up, opened the door slightly, and peeked through the crack.

"Ok, put on your hat and glasses and I'll sneak you out." Anzu was shocked.

"Why… why are you helping me? I insulted you during your show." Atem chuckled.

"Are you kidding?! You got my whole show going tonight. It's the least I could do." Anzu didn't question him after that. Instead she just went with it. She put on her hat and glasses while Atem kept her hidden behind him. They made their way through the crowds undetected. As they were getting close to the exit, Anzu's phone buzzed. She took out her phone to see that Saki had sent her a text. It read '_I'm in the front waiting._' Anzu sighed in relief at the fact that this night was almost over. Atem then pushed Anzu in front of him as he kept running to the exit.

They were finally out and Anzu was looking for Saki. "You have a ride right?" asked Atem. Anzu nodded. Anzu was about to say something when someone honked their horn. Anzu and Atem looked over to see that it was Saki.

"Well, that's my ride. Gotta go!" Anzu then left before Atem could respond. Atem chuckled and went back inside to get ready for his next show.

Anzu got in the limo and Saki turned to her. "So… how was it?"

"It wasn't all bad I guess."

"I'll take it!" Anzu let out an extremely light chuckle. It was so soft, Saki didn't hear it. Anzu got in and put on her seat belt. She then leaned against the door.

"_I-I actually laughed…_" she trailed off and took a well-deserved nap in the car. Saki saw this and knew she had a good time. Saki giggled to herself and went back to driving.

Back at the gardens,

Atem was sitting down, drinking some water, prepping himself for the next show. Someone then walked in. It was his little brother, Yugi. Atem then picked him up and put Yugi on his lap. "Hey, what's up bro!" said Atem. Yugi giggled.

"Can I have juice?"

"Hm… I don't know. Can you?" Yugi giggled again.

"_May _I have some juice?"

"Ah, that's better. Of course you can have juice."

"Yeah!" Yugi put both his hands in the air. Atem chuckled at his little brother's reaction. He then looked around until he saw a stage worker.

"_PSSST!_" the worker looked at Atem.

"Uh… yes?"

"Can you take my brother to get some juice?" Yugi then gave the guy a pleading look.

"Hahaha, ok, come on Yugi, let's go get you some juice."

"YAY!" Atem looked at his brother walking away. Atem let out a light chuckle and went back to drinking his water. But no matter what, he couldn't… Atem shook his head.

_"This is crazy…_" He then looked at his watch and saw that it's almost time for him to get back on stage. Atem stood up and tossed his water away. He then fixed his jacket and began making his way to the stage yet again.

He was halfway there and he could already hear the crowd screaming his name. Atem laughed to himself before he went to the bottom of the stage so he could appear on top like in his last show. His last show…

"Atem! You gotta hustle if you wanna make it!" yelled the stage director. Atem nodded and sped up his walking a bit. Atem took in a few deep breathes and shook a bit.

"Alright, you're a tiger, a cheetah, a-" he was cut off by his friend Duke.

"A person who is going to lose his audience if you don't get up there." Atem turned around with a slight blush on his face.

"_Damn,_ _I'm never able to give __**myself**__ a pep talk! _Uh… how long were you standing there?" Duke laughed and put a hand on Atem's shoulder.

"Long enough to know that you're a tiger, a cheetah, a-"

"ALRIGHT! Damn, can't a guy give himself a little confidence." mumbled Atem. Duke chuckled at that since Atem wasn't being as quiet as he thought. Duke walked over and put a hand on Atem's shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Duke then gave Atem a thumbs up. Atem grinned and nodded.

"Thanks." It was now Duke's turn to nod. Atem chuckled and turned to the stage to begin his next show.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this chapter! Please give a round of applause to the new commenter... Duke Devlin!**

**Duke: Hey,**

**Saki: Hey Duke!**

**Tadao: Hi!**

** Me: Leave a review and tell me what you think. Please! I've got cookies! XD! **

**_SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! It's so good to see you all again ^.^! First, I'd like to thank Atem-tea4ever, and Becca-Loves-Yuge (FORMERLY known as Mutant Enemy 101. That's right, she changed her name AND pic!) for their reviews! Here's a cookie for each of you. Enjoy! Second, um... something happened and well... I won't be able to update for a while. I was fortunate enough to get this done. I'm really sorry guys T.T**

**Saki: *comforts Akai* No need to worry.**

**Tadao: Yeah, she's right. We can't control these things. Just keep doing you and you'll get through it.**

**Me: You guys are right! Ok, here comes chapter 3!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Saki had just pulled up at Anzu's house.

"Miss, you're home." Anzu opened her eyes and yawned.

"Thank you Saki." Saki nodded and Anzu got out of the car and walked to her 'house'. Scratch that, it was more like a mansion. No, there wasn't a fountain in the front with big gates protecting it. There was however, a very large house with balconies at almost every window. And that was just the outside. Anzu walked in and quickly closed the door. She then walked through the grand room (Those really big rooms that really have no purpose in a house but rich people always seem to have). She made her way to the stairs and went up to her room. She plopped on her bed. Each time she tried to close her eyes, they would shoot open. Out of frustration, she walked to the window of the balcony. She stared intensely at the harsh weather that was being displayed in front of her. Only to her, it wasn't harsh, just… misunderstood. Anzu sighed to herself and went back to her bed. "Today wasn't all bad I guess." she mumbled. She crawled on her bed and hid under the covers. She then allowed sleep to slowly take her in its comforting muse.

About two hours after the show was over, Atem was on his way to his hotel/home. He was being taken there by his friend Duke. Yugi was sleeping on Atem's lap. So their conversation was low.

"What? You helped Anzu Mazaki?!" whispered Duke. Atem nodded.

"Yeah, she looked like she needed it."

"But dude! She's a horrible person! She's so cold-hearted and mean! Not to mention she ruined your first show tonight."

"No, she improved it if you ask me. Plus, I talked with her too. And she didn't look horrible to me." Duke shook his head.

"That's because she's a business woman. All business people know how to manipulate. And how did she improve it?!" Yugi groaned.

"SSSHHH!" Duke quickly covered his mouth. Yugi then shifted positions and slept once again. "Phew… anyway, she improved it because my shows have been average lately." Duke raised an eyebrow while stopping at a red light.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I mean… it's like…, my shows have been normal. I go on stage, make a few jokes, people laugh, then I go to my home or hotel, depending on where I am. Well... given the fact that I _live _in a hotel." Atem looked out the window with a distant look on his face. The light then turned green and Duke continued his driving.

"Atem… if you ask me, you should just forget about it. I mean it's not like you'll ever see her again."

"You've got a point there. Maybe I should just let this go." Atem then leaned his head against the window while looking out to the city, seeing the lights, the cars. "_Just… let… go._" Before Atem dozed off, they pulled up at his home/hotel. Atem sighed and said "Thanks Duke."

"No problem, anytime!" Atem poked Yugi on the head to wake up. Yugi giggled and yawned.

"Say bye to Duke, Yugi."

"Bye-bye!" Atem chuckled and shook Duke's hand before exiting the car. Yugi got out first, then Atem. They made a hasty walk inside since it was cold. "I had fun today bro." said Yugi with his hands behind his head. Atem smiled and looked down to him as they made their way through the lobby.

"I'm glad you had fun." Yugi giggled.

"Yeah, and that lady you were talking to before sure was pretty." Atem stopped dead in his tracks, wide eyed. Yugi then stopped and turned around to see his brother a bit pale. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, no worries here!" Atem then began to laugh nervously. Yugi gave him a cheeky smile.

"Uh-huh, sure you are." They then walked into the elevator and kept going back and forth with this. When the doors opened, they were arguing, saying that Atem was acting weird.

"Am not." said Atem.

"Are too!" Yugi shot back.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!" They then entered their 'room'. Please… more like a penthouse suite made for at least eight people to live in! They were still going at it.

"No!"

"Yes!" Out of frustration, Atem stuck his tongue out at his little brother. Yugi mimicked his brother by doing the same thing. They both then looked at each other for a minute, and then they laughed.

"Alright, what do you want to eat bro?" asked Atem walking to the living room. Yugi tapped his chin while making a 'hmm' sound. Yugi then plopped cutely on the sofa. Atem chuckled.

"Yugi want a… HAMBURGER!" Yugi then raised his hands in the air. Atem shook his head and sighed.

"I don't even know why I asked."

"Neither do I." Atem chuckled as Yugi turned on the TV. And sure enough, SpongeBob was the first thing on it.

"Yugi… I don't know if you should watch that…"

"Shut it chum bucket!" Atem had no idea how to respond to that. Was that an insult?

"Uh… yeah, you're definitely not going to watch it now." Atem walked over and changed the channel. When he did, he found a show called "Regular Show". Atem left it there and walked to his room to get room service on the line. (A/N, tsk, tsk, tsk, Atem you should never judge a book by its cover XD!). After about a good 30 minutes of waiting for their dinner, Atem walked in with Yugi's burger and a plate of lobster for Atem. Yugi gave him a sour face. "What's wrong?"

"It has pickles!" Atem chuckled.

"Sorry, looks like you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Turd_._" mumbled Yugi. Atem went wide eyed. He then started to pay attention to the TV. A blue bird and a brown raccoon were going 'Turds!' Atem blinked, then he grabbed the remote and quickly changed to a show called (A/N, I was gonna do this originally instead of regular show, but then I thought 'WHY NOT BOTH!'XD)"Family Guy". Atem then went to the window not paying attention to the show at all. He completely missed the part where the dog was being brutally assaulted by the baby (The episode where Brian owed Stewie money). Atem heard Yugi laugh, so he chuckled in response. Atem looked out the window, and what he saw shocked him. He has never seen such a harsh display of weather in his life. But then, out of nowhere, he remembered Anzu's eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about them. They resembled the weather that was outside. There was one difference. Atem saw hope in her eyes. It was vague, but it was there.

"AAAAHHHH!" Atem quickly turned his attention to Yugi who was hiding behind the couch. Atem then looked at the TV and saw a cartoon Michael Jackson shooting his nuts to kingdom come. Atem dove for the remote and went back to SpongeBob as fast as he possibly could. Yugi came out from hiding and Atem hugged him.

"I am so sorry. I should've paid more attention."

"It's ok Atem." Atem then looked at his little brother.

"_He's going to be a very brave adult._" thought Atem. Then the phone to their room rang. Atem was about to answer it when Yugi beat him to the punch.

"Hello?" said Yugi. "Oh hey Joey! Yeah, he's here." Atem tried to reach the phone, but Yugi kept it out of his reach. "Whoa really?! Yeah well, my brother met Anzu Mazaki today." Atem face palmed. "Don't worry, I got it. I'm not a big mouth you know. No… oh ok. Bye Joey!" Yugi then hung up the phone and turned to Atem who had his arms crossed and tapping his foot with an annoyed expression on his face.

"So… what were you talking about?" Yugi giggled.

"Nothin'."

"Uh-huh, like _I'm_ gonna believe that." Yugi then ran away before Atem could ask any more questions. Atem sighed and went to look out the window again. Atem took out his phone and took a picture. He then noticed the time. It was… 11:30 at night! Atem blinked and then went looking for Yugi. It was _way_ passed his bedtime. "Where oh where could my little brother be?" Atem looked in all the small places first… nothing. Then he looked in obvious places… nothing. Atem raised an eyebrow to this. Yugi really got good at hiding. Atem searched everywhere at this point. "_Wait! I forgot about…_" he trailed off in thought as he went to the one place he didn't check. The one place he hadn't checked yet… the kitchen. Atem quietly walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Hmmm… I wonder if I should make a chocolate cake or maybe some chocolate chip cookies. I sure wish Yugi was here to help me." He then heard Yugi giggle. Atem looked around to find where it was coming from. "Oh well… I thought he would want to have chocolate for breakfast." With that Yugi jumped from the cabinet and landed right in Atem's arms. "Found you." Yugi pouted.

"No fair, you tricked me!" Atem chuckled.

"No I didn't. Now, you have to go to bed. It's way passed your bedtime kid."

"AWWW but I don't wanna!"

"Alright, let's make a deal." Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Hm…?"

"If you go to sleep now we'll have an all candy and chocolate breakfast, lunch, and dinner tomorrow." Yugi went wide eyed. He then jumped from Atem's arms and ran to his bed. Atem saw the lights go out in Yugi's room. Atem chuckled and took out his cell phone to call Joey. It rang on the other end but it went to voicemail. "_Oh well, I guess I'll just call him tomorrow then._" Atem then prepared for bed. When he went to his bed, he got under the blankets and was prepared to sleep. But every time he closed his eyes, he would see those big, blue eyes.

After an hour of trying to sleep, Atem gave up. He groaned in frustration. He then sat up to try to relax. "_What's wrong with me?_" as if out of reflex, Atem grabbed his phone and called Joey again.

"_Eh… hello?"_ Atem's eyes widened.

"Joey!"

"_Mind not yellin' so loud buddy._"

"Sorry, so… what were you and Yugi talking about before?" Joey sighed.

"_Is dat what's dis is about_?" asked Joey. Atem laughed nervously. Joey sighed again. "_Fine, we were talkin' bout my day and how I met a pro wrestler._" Atem went wide eyed. "_Oh and Yugi told me about you and Anzu Mazaki._" Atem cringed.

"Look, she needed help, so I helped her." Joey snickered.

"_Did you seal it with a kiss?_"

"NO!" Joey started laughing.

"_Relax, I was joking. Anyway, I asked Yugi if you two were busy tomorrow._"

"No, we're free, why?"

"_Cuz, I wanted to hang out with my buds that's all._"

"Oh, ok. What did you have in mind?"

"_Well, I was drivin' around da other day when I found this place called "The Squeeze". I went in it and it was like a library/karaoke place. People can read, eat, drink, or do whatever."_

"Cool, yeah let's go there."

_"Awesome, I'll get you two around three to four in the afternoon._"

"Alright, bye."

"_Bye," _Joey then hung up. I chuckled and put his phone down to go to sleep. I felt sleep finally taking over. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep; he was finally playing the sandman's most well-known game.

In Yugi's room, Yugi's phone rang (Yeah, that's right. Yugi's got a phone and he's SIX!). Yugi rubbed his eyes and looked at the caller ID. It was Joey…?

"Hey Joey" said Yugi in a raspy voice.

"_What's up little buddy?"_

"Nothing, I was just sleeping."

"_Yeah well so was I until your brother woke me up._" Yugi giggled.

"What did you tell him?"

"_Eh… nothin' really. Just about 'The Squeeze'_"

"Oh yeah! Hey do you really think that it's the same person?"

"_It has to be. Even if it's not, then I dunno!_"

"I hope you're right."

"_Me too. Well anyway, good night._"

"Good night," They both hung up. Yugi went back to sleep.

* * *

**Well... not my most longest chapter. Sorry guys. Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think! *truck-load of sweets arrive at the scene* All of this could be yours XD!**

**Saki: I think that went well.**

**Tadao: Me too.**

**Me: Tadao, why do you always agree with Saki? *Tadao cringed* Hahaha! His face is pink!**

**Saki: Akai... do you really have to be like that with Tadao? Can't that wait until *Akai quickly runs and covers Saki's mouth***

**Me: SSSHHH!**

**_See You Guys Next Time! :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well... quiet some time has gone by hasn't it? Anyway, the little issue was only HALF resolved. -_- I mean honestly, if you guys knew what was happening you too would feel the way i do. But, I'm a person of few words. Therefore I use this as a manner of saying them. These are my stress relievers (also video games XD). OH! I almost forgot! I'd like to thank Becca-Loves-Yuge & The Queen of Water for their reviews. And as promised, here is your truck load of sweets! ^.^**

**Saki: Well, I think they have waited long enough.**

**Me: I know, I just thought that I had to say that before we got started.**

**Tadao: Well what are we waiting for?! Let's begin!**

**Me: ****_Wow... he's coming out of his shell. _**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Anzu was on her way to Shooting Star corp. by car, when she noticed something strange. It's way too sunny for December. "_Something weird is going on._" She also noticed the people. They were being a little too friendly for her liking. She saw people greeting each other, helping each other, and… Anzu shook her head and tried to ignore all of it. She was at a red light now. As she was waiting, she noticed a couple crossing the street. She saw them holding hands acting without a care in the world. Anzu groaned and banged her head on the steering wheel. "_Can they be any slower! Ugh… I'm just glad I have to defend my title tonight, so this is nothing I guess._" thought Anzu. The light finally turned green and Anzu sighed in relief while finally driving to work. When she arrived, she was greeted as usual. She made her way into to her office. When she closed the door, she was met with cheeky looks from Tadao and Saki. Anzu shook her head and sat at her desk.

"So… how was the show?" asked Saki. Anzu groaned.

"You already asked me that."

"Yeah well, I didn't. So… how was it?" asked Tadao. Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Like I told Saki, it was fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Tadao and Saki nodded and left her office. But, before Saki left, she left a bag next to her desk. "_Thank you Saki._" thought Anzu. The doors closed and Anzu was alone again. Anzu took a quick glance at the paper work that needs to be done and she groaned in annoyance. She quickly got over it and began working.

The sun was shining, it reflected off the white snow on the ground which emphasized it's shine. Yugi was already up and about while Atem on the other hand… well, let's just say he's not a morning person. It was already 11:30 am and Atem still wasn't up. So, Yugi took it upon himself to get 'breakfast'. Yugi called room service and asked for a chocolate cake, brownies, four Hershey bars, and a mountain of m&m's (A/N O.o CAN I BE THERE?!). Yugi went into Atem's room and opened the curtains. Atem groaned and hid under the covers. Yugi giggled and climbed on the bed carrying a Hershey bar just for Atem. "Wakey wakey bro!" Atem grabbed a pillow and put it over his head. Yugi rolled his eyes. He then took the pillow and threw it to the wall. "I guess you don't want candy then." Atem's eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed.

"Just out of curiosity, uh… how many sweets did you get?" Yugi giggled and ran out of the room. "Uh-oh!" Atem ran into the living room (A/N Wow, they're suite must be awesome!) and found Yugi not eating but swallowing the 'food'. Atem face palmed. "_Never again!_" thought Atem.

"C'mon, hurry and eat before there's nothing left!" said Yugi with his mouth full of cake and brownies. Atem sighed and went to go brush his teeth. When he came back, he noticed the time. It was 12:15 pm. Atem sat down and had some cake.

It's now 2:45 and Atem heard a knock at the door. Atem went to open it.

"Hey Joey, what's up?" Atem let Joey in. Joey was carrying a bag.

"Nothing, I just thought you'd like to play a game." Atem raised an eyebrow (A/N Uh, did anyone else get a season zero vibe from that. Ah, game-i-no-chikanda XD!).

"What kind of game?" Joey opened the bag and took out a videogame. Atem gasped. "MODERN WARFARE 3! Hell yeah I wanna play! We gonna blow this shit up!" Atem and Joey high-fived.

"Das right! You and me buddy!" Atem and Joey ran to the TV to hook up the Xbox and put in the game. Atem and Joey were on the couch waiting for the main menu to come up. Yugi was running back and forth from sugar rush so Atem didn't need to worry about him seeing them play. "Ok, are we gonna play survival, story mode, or are we gonna shoot some ass online?" asked Joey. They looked at each other for a minute before they screamed,

"ONLINE!"

"Hey Joey, what's your gamer tag?"

"Mine's PuppyChow4275. What about you? Atem chuckled.

"Hehehe, mine's NYC'zFINEST2012!" Joey laughed as they entered a team deathmatch (A/N for those of you that don't play MW3, team deathmatch is where you are put into a game with others and when you die you get to respawn or come back in the game, the team that reaches the point limit wins. The point limit is reached depending on how many kills you get. The other team gets points for all the times you or someone else on your team has died.). Atem turned the corner using a machine gun (M4), "Joey, have my back, have my back!"

"Oh shit! I died, sorry bro looks like you're on your own." said Joey. Atem cursed under his breath. Atem took cover against a wall. He saw someone sniping his team and decided to do a little sniping of his own (A/N, not like the word snip, it's the word snipe). Joey was headed towards Atem's spot. "I'm coming!" Atem went wide eyed.

"No! Stay back, stay back! I'm using a sniper, you're gonna get…" Atem trailed off as Joey arrived and they both got shot. "…us both killed." Atem finished. He glared at Joey as he laughed nervously.

"Uh… why don't I take you two to 'The Squeeze' now?" asked Joey trying to save himself by changing the subject. Atem looked behind him and saw that Yugi was still on his sugar rush.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna call Tristan so his daughter and Yugi can have a play date."

"Yeah… good idea." Atem then went to call Tristan.

Joey and Atem had just dropped off Yugi. Yugi ran into the house still hopped up on sugar. Atem sweat dropped. "Drive, drive, drive!" whispered Atem. Joey did just that. Tristan yelled saying that they owe him.

Joey and Atem finally made it to the freeway. Atem sank in his seat from relaxation. "Phew… and I thought I would be having a headache right about now." Joey laughed.

"Yeah well, da place I told you 'bout is really relaxin' so yeah."

"I hope so, things have been stressful lately."

"WHAT?! _YOU_ BEING STRESSED OUT?!" Atem chuckled.

"I am human you know. Even I can get tense."

"Huh… dats new." Atem rolled his eyes as he noticed where they were going.

Anzu was getting her stuff to go since she has decided to take a half-day at work. Anzu walked out of her office and approached Tadao. "I'm leaving early today. So make sure any calls for me are put on hold for tomorrow."

"Ok ma'am. Oh and uh… knock'em dead… _Téa_." Anzu froze where she stood. She slowly turned to him.

"W-what did you just say?" she asked horrified. Tadao did his signature half chuckle half giggle.

"Saki told me all about it. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." Anzu sighed in relief.

"Well… alright then. I mean it's not like I have a choice or like it _was_ my choice to have a big mouth driver." They both laughed and Anzu quickly covered her mouth. Tadao went wide eyed.

"Y-you… laughed." Anzu stiffened.

"And so what if I did?!" she snapped back.

"No it's just… " Anzu turned around so her back was facing him before he could finish.

"I'm going to be late." She then went to the elevator leaving Tadao all alone.

"_Maybe I took things too far_." thought Tadao. Anzu waited to reach the bottom. When she got there, she walked to her car. It was a 2013 accord sedan, it was a black color. Anzu grinned at her car. She is in possession of a car that most people haven't even heard of yet. She got in her car and drove off to her favorite spot. The place where she will be defending her title as champion. Anzu sighed and thought "_Hmm… that feeling is back._" Anzu then grinned as she parked in front of the place. "_Maybe someone will__** finally**__ give me a challenge._" She then looked at the bag Saki had left for her. Anzu then moved to the back of her car to change. When she came out of her car she had on a blonde wig (A/N think of Mai's hair), contacts that made her eyes look like crimson, she was wearing black stockings, heels, a gray skirt, and she had on a white coat. She walked inside and everyone yelled.

"TEA!" She waved to everyone. The manager walked up to her and took her coat.

"So, how's the champ doing?" When he took off her coat, her white long sleeve shirt was revealed. This means she is in semi-happy, rude mode.

"I'm doing fine Dave. So any competition, or is it going to be a steal for me?" Dave chuckled (A/N I didn't know how to describe Dave so I'll let you guys just imagine him however you want).

"I'm not sure. We still have some spots available for the competition."

"Well alright then. I'll be at my usual table then." Dave nodded and she walked away to the table next to the bookcase at the corner of the place. She looked at the cup of apple juice on her table and she grinned. She grinned especially at the name it had on the side of the cup. It said "The Squeeze". "_They should consider about changing their name._" Anzu was about to take a sip when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone. She looked at the two people entering and she went wide eyed. "No," she whispered.

"So… what do you think?" asked Joey. Atem was in a state of awe.

"Wow… it's peaceful here." Everyone then turned and gasped. "Or at least it was." He had a few people come up to him and asked for his autograph and some pictures. It was only a few people though, so it didn't really bother him. "Hm… that wasn't nearly as bad as it normally is."

"Good." said Dave. They both turned to him.

"Um… hello?" said Atem. Dave held out his hand.

"Sorry, my name is Dave. I'm the manager here."

"Oh!" Atem then held out his hand to shake Dave's. "It's nice to meet you Dave. I'm-" Atem was cut off by Dave.

"Do you honestly think I don't know who you are?" Atem chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess that was pretty stupid of me. Oh this is my friend Joey." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet ya." said Joey.

"Likewise." He then turned to Atem.

"So… have you two heard of our monthly talent shows?" Atem and Joey looked at each other a bit confused.

"No, we haven't." Dave went wide eyed.

"WHAT?! You've never heard of our talent show?! Everyone has! Hm… well, every month we hold talent shows to let people express themselves. They can sing, dance, duets are allowed too, um… people have read poetry, people can do stand-up acts." Dave stopped himself and looked at Atem's reaction. "Let me rephrase that, people except _you_ can do stand-up acts if you were to join the competition." Atem chuckled. "Anyway, so yeah now you get the point right?"

"Yeah, I think we got it." said Atem. "Are there anymore spots available?"

"Hm… let me check." Dave checked his clipboard. "You're in luck! There's one more spot. But before you join, I have to warn you." Atem and Joey raised an eyebrow.

"About…?" they both said.

"You see that lady over there." Dave pointed to Anzu disguised as Tea. They nodded as they watched 'Tea' drink her juice. "She's been our undefeated champion for almost two years." Atem and Joey went wide eyed.

"What's her act?" asked Atem.

"The same one she's been doing ever since she started. She sings, but she sings different songs. And you never get tired of hearing her voice either." Joey looked to Atem who was looking at 'Tea'.

"_Hm… there's something familiar about her._" Dave brought Atem out of his thoughts.

"So, are you going to sign up?"

"Uh… sure but, what should I do?" Joey gave Atem a cheeky smile. Atem went wide eyed. "No!"

"C'mon, it'll be cool if you did!" said Joey.

"Joey, you know how I feel about that." Dave was lost.

"Um… not to be rude but, what are you two talking about?" asked Dave. Joey faced Dave.

"Atem can dance his ass off! He knows how to jerk, dougie, shuffle, you name it!" (A/N Teach me how to dougie, teach me, teach me how to dougie. LOL). Atem looked away.

"Oh… well I'll put you on the list. And you'll go on second to last so you can decide on what you're going to do. It seems weird but the champ always goes last." said Dave. Atem and Joey nodded. Dave wrote Atem's name down and walked away. Atem looked over to who he believed to be Tea.

Anzu heard the entire conversation. She was very surprised by Atem's hidden talent. She then noticed that Atem was walking towards her. She froze; the only thing that came to her mind was to drink her juice so she did. Atem was now standing in front of her. "Um… may I help you?" said Anzu. She looked up at him with her crimson eyes. Atem went wide eyed. Her eyes completely threw him off and she could tell. She smirked.

"No, I just… I just thought you were someone else." Anzu chuckled. That laugh sounded familiar to Atem but her appearance threw him off again.

"I didn't think there were others with blonde hair and red eyes like me." Atem chuckled.

"So you're the champ around these parts?" he said with an old Wild West accent. She laughed but tried to hold it in. "Alright… have we met? I feel like I know you." Anzu froze.

"Uh… maybe we met somewhere but… I think I would remember someone with that hair." Atem chuckled. "Oh, you guys can sit if you want." Atem and Joey sat with her.

"Thanks." They both said. Someone then walked to their table. Anzu chuckled since she knew who it was.

"Well, the former champion has graced us with her presence." Atem and Joey looked at her with confused looks. The woman scoffed.

"Shut it Tea. No one wants to hear you." Atem went wide eyed. He was about to do something when 'Tea' stood up.

"Hm… yeah that makes sense even though I win every month with my voice." Atem might not have known what was going on, but he knew one thing…

"_Shit just got real._" thought Atem.

* * *

**I love the last line for Atem! Well, you guys know the drill. Leave a review for a reward.**

**Saki: This time, Akai won't say what it is.**

**Tadao: And Akai made us promise not to say either.**

**Wow... I'm very forgetful. I was supposed to say this last chapter but i forgot. Check out my profile for any upcoming stories and what I'm working on and stuff like that. You can review, PM, whatever!**

**See you later :D!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Believe me when i say that it's so good to be able to put this up. This chapter is dedicated to those (like myself) who had to go through Hurricane Sandy. It wasn't really pleasant, let me tell you that right now. ANYWAY... Thanks to Becca-Loves-Yuge & The Queen of Water for their reviews ^.^! I really appreciate it! Oh and i had promised some surprises, i will PM the both of you later of what they are.**

**Saki: Ok, enough already! I wanna see whats happening!**

**Tadao: Me too!**

**Me: Fine, fine, hm... where's Duke? Oh well, you snooze you lose!**

**DISCLAMIER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Alright, just calm down and-" Atem was cut off by the woman jumping from her spot to tackle 'Tea' where she stood. Anzu chuckled and moved away with ease. The lady missed her by a mile.

"Don't stress yourself out Courtney. You know you can't beat me." Courtney stood up frustrated. She puffed some steam and left. They all sat down. "Well, now that, that's over, Atem what is your act going to be tonight?" asked Tea (A/N I got confused between writing Tea, 'Tea', and Anzu. So I'm just gonna say Tea until she takes off the wig or something. Oh and Courtney is the same deal as Dave. Put on your imagination caps people!). Atem cringed and Joey snickered. Tea knew that Atem won't answer unless Joey wasn't there. "Hey uh… Joey was it, there's a brunette over there that's been checking-" Tea wasn't able to finish her sentence as Joey rushed off to find the fake brunette she was talking about. Atem chuckled.

"Let me guess, there's no brunette." Tea laughed.

"Nope!"

"_Huh… that sounded familiar too. There's no way she can be…_" thought Atem.

"As I was saying, what are you going to do Atem?" asked Tea.

"*sigh* Joey wants me to dance but… I'm not feeling it tonight. I was thinking about singing though…"

"I'm guessing you would've if someone was here that you needed."

"Something like that. I met someone the other day and I can't get..." Atem trailed off.

"Hm… sounds to me like someone has stolen your heart." Atem sighed.

"I don't know Tea. I've only seen her once and-" Atem covered his mouth. Tea snickered.

"OH, I got it! So what's her name?"

"Maybe I shouldn't… her name is… wait, before I tell you, let's make a bet." Tea raised an eyebrow.

"About?"

"The winner of the talent show has the loser of the bet do whatever that person says."

"You're joking right. You do realize that I've been the champion here for almost two years. If I win tonight then it will have been two years." Atem chuckled.

"Who knows, maybe I'll surprise you. So, if you win, what do you want me to do?"

"Hm… I'm not sure but I'll think about it. What do you want _if_ you win?"

"I think you mean _when _I win. Anyway, I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I get the feeling you're the type that likes to be alone. When I win, I'm going to help change that and I want to get to know the _real_ _you_ better." Tea went wide eyed. She was scared now. If she were to lose, she could kiss goodbye Tea Gardner and hello to people mobbing Anzu Mazaki. "Do we have a deal?" Atem held out his hand waiting for Tea to shake it. She hesitated; can she really risk her identity for a silly bet? She then noticed her hand. It was slowly moving to meet his. She was shocked at her own arrogance towards this. Tea sighed.

"Deal." They shook hands.

"Alright, now I gotta find Dave to tell him what I'm gonna do." With that, Atem got up and went to look for the manager. Tea sank in her seat.

"_Great, just fucking great! Way to go Anzu, you blew it!_" thought Tea.

Atem searched everywhere, but with no luck. "_Where is he?_" Atem turned around and bumped into Dave. "Oh good! I found you."

"Is something wrong Atem?" asked Dave.

"No, it's just that I figured out what I'm gonna do."

"Oh! Ok what are you going to do?" Atem whispered in his ear. A smile appeared on Dave's face. "An excellent choice if I do say so myself!" Atem nodded in agreement.

"Thanks."

"Ok, I'll go prepare the stage for the talent show. It's almost time to start."

"Wait, what time is it now?" Dave looked at his watch.

"It's 7:45, the talent show starts at 8:00." Atem went wide eyed. He's spent over two hours there! He then looked over to Tea. His gaze softened a bit. He then shook his head and he thanked Dave and went back to sit.

"So, when is it going to start?" asked Tea.

"In about 15 minutes. And don't worry; I won't beat you too bad." Tea laughed.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret of mine. I've never sang to my full potential here. I've only used… hmm… maybe less than 50%." Atem went wide eyed. If she's not lying, then he's really in trouble.

"_I have to win, I have to know if…_" Atem was brought out of his thoughts by an angry Joey. Atem looked up to him and smiled. "Well, it's about time you figured it out."

"Oh ha ha, you're a real comedian you know dat." said Joey sarcastically. Atem chuckled.

"Uh… yeah I know I'm a comedian." Joey shook his head and stared daggers at Tea. She didn't flinch because it didn't even compare to her own.

"Well, I need to go prepare. I hope you're ready Atem." Tea then got up and left to prep herself. Atem was left sitting there pale as a white blanket.

"Uh… did I miss somethin' bud?" asked Joey.

"N-no… Joey, you didn't miss much." said Atem in a scared, cracking voice. Tea walked behind this mini-stage they had there. She walked behind the curtain and she saw all of the contestants. Some were there practicing their juggling, dancing, flexibility, magic act, etc. Tea went and hid behind some boxes to scope out the competition and to fix her wig.

"_I don't know how Atem sings, so I'm just going to have to go all out!_" thought Tea as she was watching the dancers. Dave walked up to Atem and noticed his paleness.

"I'm guessing you're finally intimidated by Tea." said Dave. Atem nodded slowly and Joey snickered. "Yeah, she has that kind of effect on people. I swear it's like she's Anzu Mazaki or something. Beautiful on the outside, but once you talk to her she's so-" Atem interrupted.

"Strong-willed, risk taker,-" Joey interrupted.

"Intimidating, a liar,-" Dave interrupted.

"Yeah, you guys get it. Anyway… Atem, there's a slight problem."

"What?"

"Well, you'll be going last since you were a last minute entry." Atem nodded.

"Ok, I got no problem with that. When's Anz- I mean Tea going?" asked Atem. Dave and Joey blinked.

"Uh… she's going second to last."

"Alright, uh what do I do now because Tea went somewhere to get ready and I don't know where to go." David chuckled.

"Just go backstage and you can get ready there while watching the competition." Atem nodded and got up to do just that. Atem walked backstage and chuckled.

"_Just like Madison Square Garden all over again._" Atem then noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He looked to the side and saw some blonde hair moving. Atem slowly walked towards it. He then saw a hand below the blonde hair. Atem got closer. Out of nowhere, he saw brown hair. Atem went wide eyed as he found himself walking faster. His heart was pounding and he didn't even know why. Atem was finally there but made sure he wasn't noticed. He was looking at the woman on the ground from behind. He saw her brown hair and that it went to her shoulders. He went wide eyed. He couldn't believe it. "_A-Anzu?!_"

Tea then stood up and Atem dove behind the curtains. Tea fixed her wig and contacts as she walked away. Atem was hiding in the curtains horrified. "_H-How… why… why is she in disguise… AGAIN?! Wait… I KNEW IT! Everything was so familiar about her; hmm… she must've been wearing contacts to change her eye color._" Then it hit Atem. "_I know what I'm gonna sing._" A smirk appeared on Atem's face. Atem got out of his hiding spot when he heard…

"And now, our undefeated champion! Tea Gardner!" yelled Dave. The crowd went crazy. Atem peeked through the curtain at the mini-stage.

"Hello, um, I'm going to try a new type of singing. Tell me what you guys think." said Tea. Atem raised an eyebrow but then realized what she meant. Atem gulped as the music started. "I'm going to be singing My Immortal (A/N you guys can either imagine the band or piano version, this is because I favor the band version and I wasn't sure if you guys liked that one), by Evanescence." The crowd mumbled a bit. Tea was known to sing happy, upbeat songs like Price Tag or Love On Top and songs like that. But to sing a song like this, something was wrong. They then decided to just see and find out if they like it. Tea cleared her throat and she began singing.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

As she was singing, there were faint sniffles in the audience. She must've hit their emotional side.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along…_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me… me… me…

Once the song ended, Tea had gotten a standing ovation. Atem was still in his spot standing in awe. She was so talented. Atem knew right then and there why she was in disguise. He understood why when he looked in her eyes for the first time, why they were so filled with despair with a hint of hope in them. Atem chuckled to himself and turned around. He leaned against a wall he knew 'Tea' would pass. And sure enough, here she comes. "You guys are too kind!" she then went to walk off the stage. She then noticed Atem leaning against the wall. "So, what did you think?" she asked with some arrogance and a sly smirk plastered on her face. Atem chuckled and pushed himself off the wall. He was standing so close to 'Tea'. She tried to back away but he caught her wrists. She had nowhere else to look but into his eyes as did Atem. To Anzu it felt as if he were looking passed the contacts to her blue eyes, no… to her _soul. _She then noticed the gap closing between them. She wasn't moving towards him, _he _was moving towards _her!_ But… he went passed her lips and went to her ear.

"You did wonderfully." he whispered. When his hot breath made contact to her ear, an unknown sensation, a new feeling was beginning to form inside her. There was nothing going through her mind. It was blank. "Now it's my turn." he whispered into her ear again. He then backed away and let go of her wrists. Atem made his way to the curtains that he will go through after his introduction. Anzu was left there trying to make sense of what had happened. She then walked to Atem's spot from where he had watched her.

"Alright folks! We have one more person for you to enjoy due to a last minute entry." The crowd whispered a bit. "Settle down, settle down. Most of you already know him, hell, most of you freaking _love_ him! His act is singing even though he is known to make people laugh. That's right, you know him, and you love him, ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for… Atem Mutou!" Atem came out from the curtain and danced to the background music. He shuffled a bit but then the song ended.

"Thanks Dave for that over-the-top-dramatic entrance." The crowd laughed. Dave had a small blush of embarrassment on his face. He then walked off the stage at a slightly fast pace. Atem chuckled. "Alright, I'm gonna be singing Just The Girl by The Click Five. I would also like to dedicate this song to a certain someone here who is in hiding when that person shouldn't be." The music started and Atem turned his head to Anzu. She looked at him wondering why he wasn't looking at the crowd. She looked at his face and saw that he had winked to her. She looked away quickly and slowly looked back feeling some heat on her face. Atem chuckled to himself and prepared to sing. "_Let's see if I can do something about your wall Anzu._" thought Atem.

* * *

**Saki: 0.o **

**Tadao: Why did she sing that?**

**Me: Don't ask me ask her. **

**Duke: Well, what's Atem gonna do?**

**Me: All in due time my friend... all in due time.**

**Ok, you guys know what to do! Review please for a surprise! Oh, and check out my profile to see what i'm working on, upcoming stories, ya-da ya-da ya-da blah blah blah and stuff like that. Don't forget to review.**

**_See you next time :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking my sweet time, i've just had other things to do. Ok, i'd like to thank Becca-Loves-Yuge, The Man with Imagination, and The Queen of Water for your reviews. I really appreciate it guys! **

**Oh and The Man with Imagination, can you open your PM thing, i have to give you your surprise from reviewing and it said that you're not accepting PM's.**

**Tadao: So... the story**

**Me: Oh, i almost forgot!**

**Saki: That's why he reminded you**

**Me: *sigh* i know. u_u**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"_Let's see if I can do something about that wall of yours Anzu._" thought Atem. Atem turned back to the crowd. He began tapping his foot. Atem closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

When the song ended, Atem received the same ovation as Anzu had. But… this was a little weaker than Anzu's and Atem knew he had lost right then and there. He didn't care though; he already knows that Tea is Anzu and that she needs a friend which is why Saki and Tadao sent her to his show that night. He had no questions for her now. For time had already answered them for him. "Thank you, thank you everyone. I hope that was a little inspiring for a certain person here." Atem took a quick glance at Anzu and saw she was wide eyed. Atem bowed to the crowd and went behind the curtain to Anzu. "So… what did _you_ think?" Anzu sighed.

"Honestly, I thought you were better than me. I'm not sure how your applause didn't match mine at least." Atem got closer to her. She mentally gasped as Atem caressed her cheek. Her mind went blank again.

"Maybe because you did better than me." he whispered. Anzu was at a loss for words. Only one word was going through her mind. That word was 'Why'. Why is he doing this? Why is it that whenever he does this she feels… weird? Anzu tried her best to stop whatever was happening but… something wasn't allowing her to move. Anzu finally got in control of herself and she backed away.

"Thank you for the compliment Atem. So, who were you talking about on stage?" Atem chuckled.

"Oh no one." He then walked away.

"_What the hell was that about?_" thought Anzu. She then walked off to her table to be greeted by Joey. "Hey Joey."

"Hey Tea, say… have ya seen Atem?" Anzu blinked in confusion.

"I saw him about five seconds ago. Did he go somewhere?"

"Yeah, and I dunno where!" Joey stood up annoyed. "Atem?! Where da hell are you?!" Anzu sighed. She looked behind Joey and saw Atem telling her to not give his position away. Anzu covered her mouth to prevent Joey to hear her laughter. Atem then brought Joey into a head lock. In turn, Joey was startled by this. "Atem! If ya don't let me go, I'm gonna fling your ass over to this table!" Atem laughed.

"Yeah, you can go ahead and try." Joey was just about to show Atem that he wasn't joking when,

"Alright everyone. It's time to announce the winner! Ok, the nominees are… Greg Nessin, Courtney Waters, Atem Mutou, and Tea Gardner. Come on up you guys!" Dave motioned for them to go and they did. They all stood next to each other proudly. Anyone of them can be the champ at this point. "Alright, now this is where it gets interesting. I had a talk with the other employees and they came up with an incredible idea. To narrow this down to two people, we've decided that the four of you will do duets. No it doesn't have to be singing. It can be anything. Atem will be paired with Tea, so that leads to the team of Greg and Courtney. You will have 10 minutes to come up with an act." Dave walked off and the others followed suit.

"What do you think we should do Tea?" asked Atem.

"Isn't it obvious?" Atem chuckled.

"I just thought that we'd give the others a chance."

"And I thought the point was to win." Atem raised an eyebrow to her statement.

"Well… I thought the point was to have fun." Tea/Anzu (A/N I'm so confused right now XD!) laughed.

"Oh please! You can be here to 'have fun' if you want. I'm here to win." Atem sighed and shook his head. "Look, we are good at singing, so what song do you want to sing?" Atem tapped his chin and then shrugged his shoulders which Anzu had just found to be very broad. She shook her head. "Anyway… we should get back." Atem nodded and they walked off. That left Joey all alone at their table.

"_That was… different I guess._" thought Joey. He then sat down and waited for the semi-finals to begin. He then saw Dave go up to the stage.

"Time's up! Can we please have our two teams back!?" The two teams came back filled with confidence and determination. "Alright, I'm going to flip a coin and you guys call out which side you want. Ready… GO!" Dave flipped the coin in the air as everyone watched in suspense. Courtney stepped forward.

"Heads!" she yelled.

"Alright then, the team of Greg and Courtney have heads. So that leaves Atem and Tea with tails." The coin began to fall. Dave caught the coin and flipped it to his other hand. Dave removed the hand that was on top of the coin to reveal that it was… heads! Greg and Courtney cheered while Atem and Tea shrugged it off. "Ok, Greg, Crystal, what is your act?" They whispered to each other for a minute before separating.

"We're going to perform with our instruments. Greg will be playing the drums while I play my piano." said Courtney.

"Well alright then." Dave, Atem, and Tea walked off as the two began to play a jazz beat that fits the places' mood. Atem and Tea began walking back to their table.

"We need to decide on what song to sing." said Tea. Atem chuckled.

"Ok, I already came up with an idea so this time you think of one." Tea groaned in annoyance. Her anger was getting the better of her and she felt it. She took a deep breath to calm down.

"Look, we're partners. That means we work together. I decided that we would sing, now you have to pick a song!" her voice started to get louder as they made it back to their table. They both raised an eyebrow at the fact that Joey was nowhere in sight. There was however, a note on the table. They sat down and Atem read the note.

_Sorry bro,_

_Mai called me and it sounded important. I had to leave, you understand right? Anyway, I left you some money to take a cab or somethin' attached to the note. I think it's a 50. It should be anyway. Sorry bro._

_~Joey_

Atem looked behind the note and found the 50 dollars. He sighed and then put the 50 in his wallet. "I've got an idea for a song." Tea looked at him with interest mixed with annoyance.

"Well, don't sit there! Tell me!" demanded Tea. Atem chuckled.

"What's the magic word?" Tea leaned over the table and grabbed Atem by the shirt. She clenched her teeth and spoke.

"The magic word is… you'd better tell me now you fucking bitch. Or so help me I will-"

"You'll what?" asked Atem. Tea was about to throw him halfway across the place just for talking to her like that. She pulled him closer; she was now looking into the whites of his eyes.

"I will make your life a living hell. Do you hear me?" she said in a low sadistic voice. Atem chuckled trying to hide his fear. Tea could see his fear in his eyes and she smirked.

"Hm… now tell me. The only way you could do that is if you knew people that know my people." Tea swallowed hard. She let go of him. "And you would need some power to have an influence in the entertainment industry wouldn't you agree?" Tea went wide eyed. Does he know? Atem stood up and sat next to her. "How's about we sing… No Air by Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown?" Tea tapped her chin.

"Hm… not a bad idea Atem." Atem chuckled as he brushed himself off from Tea's assault earlier.

"Thanks." He said with a hint of smugness. Tea rolled her eyes and went to watch her competition as they were just finishing up. They stood up, bowed, and left. Dave went up.

"Ok, now for our other team! Come on up you two!" Atem and Tea stood up and made their way up.

"_Does he know? Did someone tell him? Did I screw up?_" thought Tea. Atem saw the expression on her face and began thinking as they faced the crowd.

"_Anzu… I won't tell your secret. I won't even tell you. I'll wait until you're ready to tell me._"

"So, what is your act?" asked Dave. Atem and Tea looked at each other for a minute before turning to Dave with a response. Atem nodded to Tea so she could tell him. She complied.

"Well Dave, our act is singing _of course_. We'll be singing No Air by Jordin Sparks Brown." Dave blinked.

"Really?" Tea raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem with that?" She stared daggers at him that made his skin crawl.

"N-n-n-no, not at all! Start the music!" Dave then ran off. Atem covered his mouth to prevent his laughter from escaping. Atem basically swallowed his laugh as the song started. He then turned his attention to Anzu.

"_Oh Anzu… What am I gonna do with you?_" thought Atem. He looked at her and she did the same.

"_Why is he looking at me like that? We have to focus on the song!_" She gave him a glare that straightened him up almost immediately. He returned his attention to the crowd as did she. She laughed to herself. "_That's better._" She was now ready to sing. Everyone was impressed by Tea and Atem separate. But to see them together, that has to be hit.

"_This is gonna be fun._" thought Atem.

* * *

**Ok, i know you guys wanna kill me, I'M SORRY! But I have some news! Ok, I am co-writing a story with ****_RedRosePetal _****and it's called 'Internal Struggles'. It will be released on my account on the 19th of November, so keep your eyes peeled people! Check out my profile for more info on it.**

**Alright, it's time to review people! Remember that you can talk freely, don't be afraid to review i don't bite, but i do give cookies XD! It's your opinion so who am i to judge :D**

**See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess who's back, back again, Akai's back, tell a friend. XD! Anyway, sorry for taking my sweet time guys. I apologize for it. But, here's a reward to the waiters, this is the longest chapter so far! :D! Ok, thank you reviewers, waiters, etc. Cookies for all! *Throws cookies left and right.***

**Saki: Ok, ok. We get it!**

**Tadao: Onward with the story!**

**Me: Alright... geez... -_-**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_This is really going to be fun, I can just feel it._" thought Atem.

"Start the song!" yelled Dave. Atem and Tea both laughed to themselves as Dave made a hasty walk off the stage. Maybe it was from Tea or maybe it was from the crowd wanting to hear them sing. Whatever the case, he walked off, and walked off fast! They shook their heads as the worker complied by putting the song on for the two. Atem and Tea looked at each other for a moment. The way they looked at each other said it all. It was like a mental good luck. They then looked back at the audience as Tea took in a deep breath.

_[Anzu]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

Anzu began tapping her foot as Atem was snapping his fingers. She then moved more to the front since they didn't really have enough space there and also since it is Anzu's turn.

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh_

Anzu turned around and took a step back to let Atem move in front since his turn was about to start. Atem then cleared his throat beforehand.

_[Atem]  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

Atem turned and accidentally stepped on her foot. "_Oops, I hope she's not the type to hold grudges._" he thought. He noticed that she has winced in pain while staring daggers at him. "_Oh who am I kidding? Of course she is!_" Atem mentally sighed knowing what might be in store for him.

"_He is going to pay for that one!_" she thought. She then quickly regained her composure while mentally plotting her revenge.

_[Anzu]  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

Atem began walking backwards and she knew that this is the perfect opportunity to strike. She extended her leg just enough to get Atem stumbling backwards. Just before Atem hit the ground, she grabbed his shirt so it looked as if he were floating in mid-air. She released her grip and he gently hit the floor. Atem quickly got up while giving her a glare of his own that he knew didn't faze her in the least.

_[Both]_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

After a few minutes of messing with each other, Atem had called a truce to cease their fighting and focus on the song. Anzu nodded her head in agreement. They then mentally laughed at how childish they were behaving.

_[Atem]  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

Atem raised himself using his toes to move in sync with the song's lyrics. Anzu shook her head with a smile and pulled him down. Once he was planted firmly, he looked at her and smiled.

_[Anzu]  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

[Both]  
So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Atem pretended to choke as Anzu shook her head and gave a quick smack on his chest. Atem cringed playfully as if he were punched in the gut.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more

_It's no air, no air_

_Oh!_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air

The rest of the song was going perfectly. Neither intervened with each other, nor did they want to. They did, however, began to really get into the song. A little too into it…

_(Anzu) Got me out here in the water so deep  
(Atem) Tell me how you gonna be without me  
(Anzu) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
(Both) It's no air, no air_

Atem and Anzu faced each other, slowly closing the gap between them._  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air…_

They were close. They knew what was about to happen. But, once the song ended, the crowd roared with excitement which startled them. As a result, they broke apart, Atem crushed while Anzu's face was flushed. They bowed and walked off to the back. Anzu jumped after they couldn't be seen by the audience anymore as Atem chuckled at her reaction.

"That was amazing! We are so going to win!" yelled Tea.

"Don't get your hopes up. Remember, that was just to narrow it down to two people." Anzu stopped dead in her tracks. How could she forget the most important detail of that whole situation? Anzu tilted her head back and groaned upward. "Afraid of the competition are we?"

"Please… don't flatter yourself." She gave him a smug look and walked away. "_I know the crowd will pick us. From the way they were cheering gives it all away. Also given the fact that about 90% of crowds enjoy the heart-felt songs is a good thing. I'm glad Atem suggested that song. Plus, I think Dave has a crush on me._" She shivered at the thought. Dave was a nice guy and all, but she isn't looking for anyone. She walked back to the table and noticed that Atem had left the note he read before there. She knew it was wrong but, unfortunately, she has a strong sense of curiosity so she read it. She gasped. "_He has no ride home?_" Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Atem come. She quickly hid the note and tried to look as innocent as possible, by her standards of innocent anyway. He then sat down wondering why she looked fidgety.

"Well, now Dave says that the audience will vote on who they want to have as champion." Anzu groaned.

"Well that's just fan-fucking-tasic! Next thing you know he'll have us ride unicycles while juggling unicorns and dragons! Or they'll have us skydive from the world's tallest structure in our underpants! And why stop there?! Next thing you know we'll be racing through a jungle, dodging all that it has to offer for this godforsaken talent show!" Atem went wide eyed, he then bursted into laughter and sat next to Anzu after her spazz attack, when he was more relaxed.

"Don't worry, they'll be deciding by cheering."

"That's a relief. My throat is starting to hurt."

"Oh, you should probably drink some tea for that later."

"I'll keep that in mind. By the way," Atem raised an eyebrow to her.

"What?" Anzu smirked while feeling mischievous.

"I hear that you are ride-less." Atem cringed and slammed his hands on the table while standing up.

"And I hear that you're nosy!" he said with great annoyance.

"Oh relax, it's not that serious. Look I'll give you a ride home if you want."

"NO- I mean… thanks but no thanks. I don't want to be a burden."

"It's no trouble at all. _And maybe if I do this and repay my debt to him from helping me the other day, I'll finally be able to move on._" thought Anzu. Atem thought for a minute.

"Hm… well, if it's alright with you then ok."

"Great." she gave him a fake warm smile. Little did he know that it was fake. In turn, he returned the 'kind' gesture.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?! Excuse me!" said Dave at the stage holding a microphone. Everyone lowered their tones to hear him. "Thank you. Now, as you all know, the semi-finals had just ended and the results are in. Now will both teams stand up?!" They did as Dave said. "Good. Ok, both teams did an amazing job tonight! But, unfortunately, only one team can be the winner. This is because we can only have one champion."

"Stop stalling!" yelled someone in the audience.

"Yeah! We want to know who won!" the crowd began chanting violently.

"Who won?! Who won?! Who won?!" they yelled while banging the floor and tables.

"Alright, alright, just calm down everyone! No need to start a scene." The crowd was silenced yet again. "Phew… ok, the winner of the semi-finals is…" Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting to hear the semi-final champions. Atem however, already knew who had one. He knew who had won the semi-finals, as well as the finals. It's actually pretty funny in a way. "The team of…" Atem was beginning to get a bit fed up with his stalling a well. Atem looked over to Anzu, who was ready to pounce at any moment. Atem chuckled to himself. He put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She looked at him and her gaze softened a bit, just a bit, but it was noticeable. They then both watched in anticipation of the announcement of the winners of the semi-finals.

"_C'mon Dave, everyone wants to know. So just go ahead and tell them._" thought Atem. He then noticed that Anzu took a quick glance at him and he mentally chuckled. _"I still need to know more about her. It's weird how someone of her status could be so miserable. Hmm… I'll have to call in a few favors._" Atem then noticed Dave had obtained an envelope. Atem and Anzu both raised an eyebrow to this. Atem then noticed Anzu leaning towards him.

"Why on Earth would he need envelope for this? I mean, it's not like we're at the Grammy Awards or anything." Anzu whispered. Atem chuckled and leaned to her ear.

"True, but remember, this is Dave we're talking about."

"Hmm… I suppose you are right Mr. Mutou." He chuckled once again.

"Please, call me Atem." She laughed lightly in response.

"My, what a gentlemen." Atem placed his hand over his heart.

"And you thought something else of me." Anzu gave him a sly smirk.

"That's for me to know." They both then focused their attention back to Dave. They also realized everyone was still ranting and chanting. Atem chuckled while Anzu rolled her eyes. _"Atem, don't give me that innocent crap! You know who I am! Don't worry. We'll have a talk in the car after this is over."_

"Please, everyone, just calm down! I know you're all anxious to know who won, and I will tell you… assoonasIfindthatenvelope." Dave said rapidly. Everyone basically fell on the floor with the statement Dave just made.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" yelled a very agitated Tea. She then walked to Dave and took the microphone from him. "Ok, I'm going to make this simple. Who wants Courtney's team to win?!" There was faint clapping for them. "Alright, now who wants my team to win?!" The crowd roared with excitement. Atem and Anzu were given a standing ovation without even having to perform again. "Ok, Courtney's team is out. Meaning get off the stage!" Courtney glared at her as she and her partner walked off. "Now, who do you guys want to see as champion?! Do you want me?!" The crowd roared. "Or do you want Atem?!" They roared in an equal frequency which caused Dave to reclaim the mic.

"Is that a tie I'm hearing?"

"YES!" yelled everyone. Tea and Atem looked at each other, smiling.

"Well, there's a first. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you… your champion**_s_**, Atem Mutou and Tea Gardner!" Atem and Tea stepped forward, next to each other, watching everyone scream with joy and excitement. They looked at each other proudly. This was, in reality, nothing special. But, to them, it felt like the most important thing they've done yet. They then noticed everyone chanting their names.

"Atem and Tea! Atem and Tea! Atem and Tea!" Atem chuckled and saw Tea look on triumphantly. Atem saw her and couldn't help but see her as a leader of some sort. Maybe even a queen. He then noticed her raise her hand to calm the crowd.

"Thank you everyone! I'm surprised at the outcome of this. I'd like to thank everyone who voted for me and for those who voted for Atem." Atem was shocked at this. This is the calmest he's seen her. And not only that, she was thanking people.

"Would you like the prize?" asked Dave. Atem raised an eyebrow to this.

"Prize? What prize?" asked Atem. Tea sighed at his question.

"He just gives you a crown that you won't even use and-" She was interrupted by Atem.

"Oh sweet! A crown! Yeah, I would like it! Aw man, Joey's gonna be so jealous!" Tea face palmed as the crowd laughed.

"You're such a child Atem! Ugh… as for me, I'm fine Dave." She then coldly walked off to her table and began gathering her things. Atem watched her as Dave got his crown for him. When Atem saw the crown, he swiftly took it and placed it on his head, slanting. He then walked over to her and said,

"So, how do I look?" he chided. Tea didn't even look at him; she only scoffed at his question.

"Like a five year old." Atem laughed.

"Wow, then I guess Yugi is the older brother now."

"_Yugi? Who… oh right! He talked about him a bit in his show! _Can't you take anything seriously?"

"I can, when the need arises. But I can act freely right now so I'm doing just that."

"_It would be nice to be able to act however __**I**__ want sometimes._ Come on, we have to go if we plan on getting anywhere before it's too late." With that, Atem looked at his phone and read 10:02 pm.

"Shit…" he mumbled. They walked out while listening to everyone still chanting. "Wow, they must really like us." Tea stayed quiet and kept walking. "You ok?" Silence still loomed over her as she finally stopped at her car. Atem had thought his eyes popped out when he saw this masterpiece of a car. "Y-you have… the 2013-"

"Accord Sedan, I know." She smirked as she unlocked it and they both got in. Though, Atem had to take of his crown to get in which caused her to laugh a little. "You have way too much hair. How do manage that?" Atem sighed and said,

"Shampoo, a lot of conditioning, uh… oh, can we go one place before we go to my place?"

"Before we go anywhere…" She takes off her wig. "I know you knew. I just want to know how." She then took off her contacts and Atem got to see her blue eyes again. They were just the way he remembered them. Cold and intense, but also had a hint of hope. That bit always made Atem focus on that one piece. He knew if that part was grown, she would change.

"Next time you want to fix your wig, you might want to be a little more discreet about. Also meaning, don't do that behind a box or whatever that was."

"Whatever… _damn it, I knew I should've went to the bathroom._ Where did you want to go before I take you home?"

"Oh! Uh, I have to pick up my little brother at a friends' house. I-if you don't mind of course." Anzu sighed. It's his little brother; she felt she had to this.

"Fine, just tell me where to go."

"Thanks, just keep going forward and I'll tell you when to turn." Anzu nodded and started driving.

About half an hour of awkward silence and Atem giving directions, they arrived at Tristan's house. Atem noticed it was snowing… again, and zipped up his thin coat.

"Be right back." Atem got out of the car and ran to the door. After a few minutes after Atem knocked, Tristan came to the door, a mess might I add. "What happened to you?" Tristan's eye twitched and showed Atem his little brother and Tristan's daughter sleeping from their day making a mess. "Wow, he looks a little calmer than before. You know considering he's sleeping and all." Tristan laughed sarcastically. "Look, you don't have to be an ass Tristan. I get it, you're angry. Come to my place and you'll see something ten times worse!" They glared at each other until a certain little boy with spiky tri-colored hair came, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Atem, are we leaving now?" Atem went in and picked him up.

"Yes, we are. Say bye to Tristan, Yugi." Yugi waved tiredly at him and when Atem was about to close the door, he stuck his tongue out at Tristan. Before Tristan could do the same, Atem closed the door.

"_Son of a bitch! Ugh… why can't anyone stay mad at him?_" thought Tristan. He then noticed his daughter and took her to her room.

"How was your day Yugi?"

"Great, I had lots of fun!" Yugi said with a big smile on his face. Atem stopped at the car and said,

"Yugi, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Atem opened the door and got in; he buckled himself and Yugi in the same seat. "Yugi, this is Anzu Mazaki." Yugi gasped.

"You're the lady my bro was talking with the other day!" Anzu nodded.

"Yes, and it's good to meet you Yugi." Anzu replied in an actual genuine smile. Anzu's one weakness, kids. They were so innocent and sweet. Well, most kids these days are. She began driving again and noticed Yugi staring at her. "Uh… is there a problem Yugi?" Yugi giggled.

"No, you're just a lot prettier up close. Last time I saw you, you were running out with Atem." Anzu felt flattered Yugi considered her pretty. She then looked at Atem, who had a huge blush on his face.

"What's the matter Atem? You think Yugi's going to win me?" Anzu teased. Atem cringed.

"M-make a left." Anzu sighed and followed the 'orders'.

The rest of the ride consisted of Atem's directions, and Yugi flirting with Anzu. And with each compliment he gave, Atem didn't like it for some reason. Yugi noticed his brother's silence and decided to drag him into a conversation.

"Atem, we're still going to Toys R Us on Saturday right?" he asked with a smile. Atem chuckled and said,

"Of course Yugi, I promised you we'd go and we are. And yes, it's going to be the one on 42nd street." Yugi's eyes lit up and he shouted for joy when Atem told him they were going to the Toys R Us with the Ferris wheel inside it (A/N look it up people. It really does, I've been there). Then an evil grin appeared on Yugi's face and he turned to Anzu.

"Miss Anzu, you wanna come with us on Saturday? It's only Tuesday, so you have enough time right?" Atem and Anzu were wide eyed and turned to the boy who had a pleading face. They looked at each other waiting for one to respond. "Please Miss Anzu." Yugi began doing a puppy dog face.

"Well… I," Anzu was interrupted by Atem.

"She probably has many things to do Yugi. I don't think she would have time to go to a toy store Yugi." Anzu didn't like being interrupted, nor did she like the fact that he answered for her. Her anger boiled inside her until,

"Actually, I'm free on Saturday. I'd be glad to go." Atem looked at her wide eyed while Yugi was trying to jump out of his seat.

"But… what is someone were to… _see _you?" Atem asked making it sound as discreet as possible so Yugi couldn't understand. Anzu gave a harsh laugh.

"Please, you must give more credit than that. We'll be out and about. I think a hat and scarf would suffice." Atem nodded and then found Yugi's confused look.

"What's suffice?" Atem and Anzu looked at each other before they laughed. "What? What does it mean?!" The ride continued of laughter of questions from Yugi. About an hour later, they arrived at Atem's 'house'.

"I'm not going to ask." said Anzu. Atem chuckled while carrying Yugi out.

"Good, 'cause I wasn't gonna answer." He winked and closed the door. Anzu then watched the two walk in and two words came into her mind.

"_Goof balls._" She rolled her eyes and drove on home.

* * *

**So... what'd you guys think? Please leave a review.**

**Tadao: Does Dave really like Anzu?**

**Saki: Why does that matter?**

**Tadao: W-well... I-I was just... um...**

**Akai: XD! Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!**

_**See you guys next chapter! **_**:D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, hey people! I'm gonna make this quick because i'm really tired... 1, sorry for taking so long. 2, thank you reviewers (::) (::). ****_And 3, this chapter is a bit angsty... just a warning..._**

**Saki: Um... *hides behind Tadao and he blushes a bit***

**Tadao: D-don't worry Saki *hugs her***

**Akai: (Ugh... get a room...)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It's Friday night and Anzu was about to lose it! For the past three days it's been nothing but signing papers, rejecting mergers, and the occasional hire and fire routine. She would rather be anywhere else but Anzu was stuck in her office, as usual, and all she wants is to just-

"I have another paper Miss Anzu!" said Tadao as he ran into her office. Anzu sighed, quickly read and signed the paper. Tadao thanked her and ran out. For some reason, things were much more busy than usual.

"_Last time it was this busy…,_" Anzu's eyes widened at the thought but quickly shrugged it off. "_No way, that's impossible. We have an agreement. Ugh… my head hurts._"

Anzu needed some relief. _Something _to just ease her pain and the rapidly forming headache! It was then that her phone rang. Anzu groaned, thinking it was another merger plan. Unconsciously recognizing the ring, she picked up her cell phone and answered it.

"What?!" she yelled as she slammed her fist on the desk. The person on the other end chuckled. That's when it clicked. Anzu was on her cell phone, it's not a business call. So… who is she talking to?

"_Glad to hear you're doing fine Anzu_." She then went wide eyed. She knew that voice… that voice only belonged to one person. She then heard some giggling in the background as well.

"_I wanna say hi! Lemme talk to her big brother!_" She then heard more chuckling and a lot of thumping.

"_Let me put it on speaker Yugi. Then we can both talk to her, alright?_" There was a faint beeping sound along with a 'Mmm-hmm'. "_Alright, one… two… three!_"

"_Hi Anzu!_" they both said. Anzu smirked and laughed a little as she sat back in her chair finally relaxing a bit after a long day.

"Hello Yugi and Atem. How have you been so far?"

"_Eh… I can't complain._" said Atem. Yugi groaned in the background.

"_I can't either! I get off school for vacation on Friday! I can't wait!_" Anzu and Atem laughed. Yugi's favorite holiday is Christmas. He loves the presents, spending time with his family, presents, having some festive parties, presents, going shopping for presents, spending time with friends, did I mention presents?

"_What? You don't want vacation?_" Atem teased. There was a thump sound as Anzu heard Yugi yell and Atem groan in laughable pain.

"_Take it back! Take it back! Take it back!"_ yelled Yugi.

"_Alright, alright I give!_" Anzu laughed; there was always something about those two that was always entertaining. These two are just attention grabbers. And Atem… he is very talented to say the least. She then began to wonder why he was a comedian. Her thoughts were brought to a sudden halt by a familiar young voice.

"_So are you ready for tomorrow Anzu?"_ asked Yugi happily.

"Yes I am. I just have one request though."

"_Oh? And what would that be?" _asked Atem.

"Simple really, all you have to do is just pick me up at my office."

"_Why would I do that if you have a car __**and **__a personal driver?" _Anzu chuckled.

"Well, I have to work until the moment you two are ready. Tell you what; if you come get me, I'll let you drive my car." She then heard Atem gasp.

"_Hell yeah! Now I'm definitely going to get you!_" Atem did a little song while clapping._ "I'm gonna drive her car. I'm gonna drive her car. Oh! I'm gonna drive her car!_" She heard Yugi laughing.

"_Sorry about Atem. He's a little coo-coo if you know what I mean._" Anzu laughed. Always count on these two to make her day. She sighed realizing she has wasted enough time.

"_Hey! I heard that!_" yelled Atem. It was now Yugi's turn to laugh at his brother, which he gladly took the chance to. Anzu even laughed a little. Their sibling rivalry was simply amusing to her. Well, now she has to get back to reality. She sighed and waited for Yugi's laughter to desist.

"Alright then. Look, I have to go now."

"_Aw! But why?!" _whined Yugi.

"I have a lot of work to do Yugi. I'm sorry. Ok, to make it up to you, I'll give you a surprise tomorrow." Yugi gasped with delight as Atem was still singing in the back. "Have a goodnight Yugi. And tell your brother that too when he finishes." Yugi giggled and said ok. Anzu hung up the phone and she then rubbed her temples. Tadao came in her office again.

"Miss Anzu, have you found a replacement yet?!" asked Tadao. Anzu wanted to bash her head in. How the hell did she forget?! She has to find a partner for one of her oldest clients. Her client's partner, also an old client of hers, has come down with the flu and can't perform tomorrow in Times Square. Now, Anzu has the burden of finding someone who is capable of filling in the space. Maybe someone will come to mind if she _clears _her mind with a walk. Sighing, Anzu stood up and grabbed her coat. "W-where are you going?!"

"I need to think Tadao. I will be back." Anzu walked out of her office and went straight to the elevator. She pressed the button while thinking back to how talented Atem was. He is funny, he can sing, dance, and who knows what else he can do? Her thoughts were interrupted yet again by the elevator. She saw it open and noticed it was empty and was grateful for it. She never liked being in an elevator with people in it. It made her very uncomfortable at times, maybe even a little claustrophobic.

Inside the elevator, Anzu was thinking about her day. Woke up early, called Saki to drive her to work, and then worked until now. Sometimes she wishes her life was different. She wondered what it would be like to normal, to have a normal life, to have friends, to have a normal family. Anzu' face cringed at the thought of her family.

"_Just calm down… it's not like they are here or anything._" she thought.

When she finally got out, she was welcomed by a gust of cold winter air that woke her senses up. The force and temperature was so strong, it almost froze her instantly. She bundled up and began her long walk.

"_Why can't I think?_" thought Anzu as she remembered that she has to go get her car.

Back with Atem and Yugi,

"Where are you going Atem?" asked Yugi, who, was watching his brother put on a coat.

"Yugi, I'm just going for a walk. I have some things to think about." Atem put on his hat and gloves.

"You want me to come?" asked Yugi.

"No, I don't want you to get sick. Stay here for now and when I come back we can have hot cocoa." Yugi's face lit up and he nodded, returning back to the TV. Atem saw the innocence in his little brother and chuckled. Yugi is so young and naïve. "_I just hope I can enjoy that for a few more years._" he thought. Atem zipped up his coat and before walked out, he told Yugi "There is a burger for you in the fridge if you get hungry ok?"

"Mm-hmm, ok bro!" said Yugi with a huge and innocent smile on his face. Atem chuckled and walked out.

Anzu was rounding a corner on 59th street and groaned. The other day she had to go to a meeting at another company and had left her car on 61st street. She was supposed to get it this morning but forgot. It was times like this where Saki would be useful, but unfortunately, she is sick and was given the day off to recover.

"_Oh well…"_

Atem began walking around and remembered that he needed to buy some chocolate mix to make the hot chocolate for Yugi and himself. So, he turned and began making his way to the convenience store on 61st street.

It took him about 20 minutes when he arrived. He walked in and greeted the cashier, Mako. Mako nodded to Atem's wave as he went back to reading the newspaper. Atem began walking around to find some type of powder or mix.

"_This might take a while…_" he thought.

Anzu has to now cross one more street to get to 61st street. Then, out of nowhere, a deluge of people came from a building and pushed her to the ground. When she looked behind her, she saw that the people were tourists.

"_Great… and I thought they only came in the summer… ugh…_" Standing up and brushing herself off, she began walking again. She came to the crossing and looked both ways as she made her way across the street. "_Finally…_"

Atem had just paid for some Nesquik powder since he always loved that when he was little and figured Yugi should give it a try.

"Thank you Mako, have a goodnight." Mako nodded again and Atem said, "C'mon Mako, at least say something." Mako sighed and said,

"Goodnight Atem." he said mockingly and they both laughed.

After chuckling, he left. Right when the door closed he bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse me; I wasn't watching where I was going."

Anzu was about to walk by a store when someone came out of it and bumped into her. She would've blew up if this guy didn't apologize first, which he did.

"No it's alright, I was being a little absent minded myself." At that moment, she looked up and saw her car. She quickly tried to cross the street without checking to see if it was safe to cross first.

Atem saw that when this person looked up, it was a woman. And she had amazing blue eyes too.

"_Wait… I know one person with blue eyes like that… that can't be…_" thought Atem as he watched her cross the street.

"_Hmm… that guy's voice was familiar. That couldn't have been…_" Anzu slowed her walking a bit. Everything around her seemed to disappear as she entered her thinking world.

Atem stood there and watched her walking slowly to a snow-covered car. A sudden screeching sound made Atem's head turn. His eyes widened in horror as he saw a car flying down the road at an incredible speed. Atem's heart began racing as he turned back to the woman, who, was still walking across the road. He turned back so fast he could've given himself whiplash! Then, without hesitation, he ran to her and ran fast! With each step he took, his heart doubled its beating. He has to save her, he has to!

"Hey!" he yelled. He then jumped to try to at least push her out of the way. Anzu stopped and turned to see the guy she bumped into running to her. Anzu blinked and then turned to the car that was approaching her. Her heart raged within her. This must be what fear feels like. The only thing she could think of doing was close her eyes. This isn't happening… it couldn't be… she could hear the honking from the car and the driver screaming that the breaks don't work but... she can't move. Her fear has struck a chord within her where everything around her became numb. It felt as if time had slowed… the only thing she can hear is her beating heart.

_Bu-boom_

_Bu-boom_

_Bu-boom_

This is it…

_EERRR!_

The car swerved along the slippery road, finally colliding with a parked car on the side and bursted into flames as the sound echoed through the empty streets. People gathered all around to see what had just taken place here. Someone must've even called the ambulance since one came in about 10 minutes flat. It was a terrible scene to all. You could hear the faint cries of children and those who are of a more sensitive background.

Then… all fell into an eerie silence… it's done.

* * *

**Sooooo... what'd ya think? Sorry it's not that long, i'm extremely tired right now and have been extremely busy lately... jeez... **

**Saki: Anzu! I my... I hope she is alright...**

**Tadao: She's strong, I'm sure she's alright.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review guys. And check out my new story too ^^! Go to my profile to see it please!**

_**See ya next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya people! ^-^! Sorry for being gone super long. I was sick and couldn't do much ^^' ehehehe... anyway, thanks readers, reviewers, and the people who wanted to review but were all 'nah i'll let someone else do it'. And you know who you are. Don't worry i've done that a few times :P SSHH! That stays between you and me ^-^!**

**Saki: Glad you're back!**

**Tadao: And at 100% too! No more sick Akai.**

**Akai: Well, 98% but yeah. ONWARD!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI OH!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Anzu was numb from what happened. What _did_ happen anyway? One second she was crossing the street, the next a car was about to collide with her. She's missing something. And why can't she feel anything? Just then, her hearing came back. She heard sirens, people, children, and a beating heart. She figured it must be hers. Next, her sense of feel came back. She didn't feel hurt at all. Though she did feel warm for some reason. Even with the cold, brutal winds of winter blowing through the streets of New York City. Next, she groaned, that means she could talk again. Next, she tried to move but found she couldn't. Oh Lord, did she get hit?! But… why doesn't she feel pain? If anything… she feels warm and safe. And that beating heart rang louder too. Finally, her vision returned. She slowly opened her eyes and was met with white and black.

"_Huh?_" Anzu tried to move her head, and boy did she regret it. She realized the white was a pile of snow she was sitting on. And the black…she would've guessed to be her car.

She was wrong.

The black looked more fabric than metal. She then realized that two strong-looking arms circled her. Giving off heat, which must be why she feels warm. She slowly looked up and noticed a man who has yet to open his eyes. She then realized that she was sitting on his lap as he enveloped her in his arms and body. His beating heart was also very soothing in this situation. A few seconds of staring at him and she noticed his face flinch. His eyes were finally opening.

Atem's head was spinning. He didn't know the woman, but he was glad to save her. His heart was beating intensely as he gripped her tighter and placed her head on his chest. When he felt her moving, he knew she was alright and that it was safe to look. He opened his eyes and was met with beautiful winter eyes of blue. They looked so cold and frozen yet… so beautiful to him.

The man finally opened his eyes, and when he did, Anzu gasped. She was met with incredibly amazing emotional eyes of amethyst. They held so much passion and love for life in them… yet she could tell that there was more that other's tend to over-look. She was basically reading this man like a book. That was when some police men and medics came over to them.

"Are you two alright?!" asked the paramedic. They looked up and nodded. At this moment, words weren't the most useful thing to use. They couldn't trust their mouths enough. Two policemen came and helped them up, both were still very quiet, and you could see a faint blush on both of their faces if you looked close enough. Or… maybe it was just because it was below 30 degrees outside. They were then brought to the ambulance truck for a quick check up. The man in the car however, he was on a stretcher and was put in a different ambulance truck to be rushed to the ER. Some reporters came and asked the two a few questions but the police denied any entry. In all this commotion, Anzu found this to be the perfect get away. She looked at the man that saved her and knew she owed him. So why not get him away from here? She quickly grabbed his hand and ran over to her car and accidently pushed him into the driver's seat. She mentally cursed and just ran to the passenger seat. Once she got in, she noticed the man had taken off his hat.

"No way," she said. Atem looked at her as she took off her hat. He then chuckled and smirked.

"Well, saved you twice now." Anzu then smirked.

"Right, I drove you once and am letting you drive twice."

"Ha! I guess you're still a little shaken from the car incident."

"Maybe, I really don't want to drive right now. Take me home." she said and put her feet up. Atem was wide-eyed and shocked. She's acting so calm now.

"Hehehe, alright, you drove me home so I guess its…" he trailed off as he finally realized that he's about to drive her car a day earlier. He gasped, "T-this is…" Anzu laughed.

"Yup, it's your favorite car!" Atem chuckled as she gave him the keys. He gratefully took them, turning them in the ignition and beginning the long drive home.

Yugi was channel surfing since he got bored of watching SpongeBob and Fairly Odd Parents over and over again… so he was surfing channels. He went through the music channels, the movie channels, the kid channels, he went through all of those until he came upon the news channels. Once he saw the screen he dropped the remote and felt tears stream down his face. They rolled down as one word came into his head.

"Atem!" he yelled as he cried on the couch hoping his big brother was alright. No wonder he wasn't back yet! He's probably in the hospital right now and-

RING RING!

Yugi's cell began to ring and he quickly answered it.

"H-hello" he sniffled.

"_Yugi, are you alright? Why are you crying?_" asked Atem. Yugi became a bit embarrassed. He really should believe in his brother more. Yugi quickly wiped away his tears and tried to sound as normal as possible.

"N-nothing I just… stubbed my toe on the couch! _He'll never believe that!_" thought Yugi.

"_Oh, well get dressed, we're going somewhere in a few. Wait in the lobby and I'll go get you there._" Atem quickly hung up and Yugi went to put on his coat and hat. The little guy made sure everything was turned off and went to the door. Before he closed it, he made sure that he had the key.

"Ok, I'm good to go." Yugi then closed and locked the door.

When he got to the lobby, he noticed it was mostly empty. That is really strange considering that it's almost the holidays and people are usually flooding the place. Yugi then just took a seat on one of the couches that was closest to the door. After a few seconds, he fell asleep.

Atem just pulled up to the hotel and Anzu was shocked.

"Why are we here?" asked Anzu.

"I don't think Yugi would like it if I saw your house and he didn't." Anzu laughed at the thought of it and knew he was right. "One second please," he quickly got out, ran inside, came back out with Yugi in his arms, put Yugi in the back seat, and came back into the driver seat shivering. "God it's cold out there!"

"Oh please, stop being such a baby." teased Anzu. Yugi giggled in the back and Atem just rolled his eyes and drove off.

"_She can so irritating… yet I love that about her._" Atem smiled to himself and kept driving with the aid of Anzu's directions of course.

In about thirty minutes, they had arrived to what had seemed to be a palace. Atem and Yugi were dumbfounded while Anzu sat smugly in her seat.

"Wow… there must be like a tiny village in that house!" yelled a very shocked Atem. Anzu chuckled as they pulled up.

"Yeah, there are about fifty rooms in there." Atem chuckled. Anzu then turned and said her goodbye to Yugi and opened the door. But before she got out she looked at Atem.

"Nope, it's just me in there." Atem blinked, she's in there… alone? "Oh and uh…"

"Hmm?" said Atem, he then noticed Anzu lean in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for saving me Atem. I really do appreciate it. Good night." she said softly as she got out and ran inside her home.

Atem sat in his seat for a minute. His hand caressed the area on his cheek that Anzu kissed.

"_So… smooth…_" He quickly shook his head to get out of his daze before Yugi noticed. Atem looked in the mirror to see Yugi and saw the kids' expression. "Crap…" he muttered.

"You like Anzu you like Anzu you like Anzu you like Anzu!" Yugi sang this for the entire ride home. Atem secretly smiled, maybe… just maybe he is getting through to the _real_ Anzu. That was really his goal the entire time. Maybe it's finally working.

"_That kiss… damn… her lips are too soft for her own good!" _Atem was basically whimpering mentally as his mind was trying to fantasize against his will. And Yugi's chanting didn't help either. Atem then got a brilliant idea to get back at his little brother. "_Let it begin._" he thought with a devious smirk plastered on his face as Atem parked Anzu's car in the parking lot of the hotel.

"_They like each other._" thought Yugi who was smiling wildly the entire time as they walked out and inside the hotel.

Finally, it's Saturday! But, Anzu was still working. In fact she was up to her neck in work! Signing papers, watching auditions, approving entries to the academies, hiring, firing, she can't take it! How on Earth did she used to handle this?! Wait… what changed? Maybe this just more work than ever before! I don't even think she could go for a bathroom break if she wanted to! Though… her mind kept going back to last night, why did she kiss his cheek? Hell, why did she even think that?!

"Ugh… what's done is done. It's best to just move on." Tadao came running in with a fairly large pile of papers. "Let me guess… talent." He nodded.

"And lots of it too! I think your talent seekers are only seeking to give you more work now."

"Nah, they have never let me down before. You know, one of these seekers found Nicki Minaj (A/N **Just for story purposes.**)." Tadao became wide eyed.

"Really?"

"Yup, now go. I think Saki wants to talk with you."

"How do you know that?" asked a very confused secretary. Anzu chuckled.

"She always uses her lunch break to talk to you. Now go before her break ends." Tadao smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Miss!" he said while running out. Once the door closed, Anzu sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"_When are those to going to be ready?!_" She then scoffed. "_I should've known; they lied to me. I bet they never wanted me to go._" Anzu went back to signing papers when thirty minutes later her phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Hey Anzu, sorry for calling so late. Yugi was having 'waking up' problems." _said Atem.

"_YOU ALWAYS HAVE THOSE 'PROBLEMS'!" _yelled Yugi. Atem laughed.

"_Yeah well, I'm not a morning person."_

"Well, I'm at my company so just type it in on the GPS in my car and-"

"_Did that, we're downstairs waiting._" explained Atem.

"_Yup!_" yelled a very excited Yugi. Anzu laughed and thought for a minute.

"Well, alright then. Give me a little and I'll be there shortly. She quickly grabbed her things, told Tadao to cancel any other plans today, put her stuff on, and ran out. But a certain question popped in her head. "_What am I forgetting?_" she thought. The elevator hit the bottom floor and she sped walked outside to see Atem at the driver's seat waiting to drive more. When she got in, she greeted Yugi and teased Atem by saying,

"You look like you're about to jump out of your skin Atem. I know you want to drive but daaa…" she has to change the word since Yugi is there. "Dang." Atem snorted and contained his chuckling. "Hey give me a little credit!" Atem then broke down and laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"You… y-you didn't h-have to… hahahaha… c-change the word!"

"Oh and why not?!" yelled Anzu. Atem was laughing so hard that he then accidently smacked the car horn and startled himself which gave Anzu an opportunity to laugh. "_Ahem,_ Anyway…" Atem said with a faint blush. Anzu cracked up at his priceless reaction.

"Off to Toy R Us!" yelled Yugi who threw both his fists in the air. Atem and Anzu looked at him and smiled, turned to each other and smiled. But the way they were looking at each other said it all even though they were thinking nothing.

"_Yup, they totally like each other._" thought Yugi. "_Hmm…_" he then looked up at the building and faintly saw two figures watching them the entire time and drew his own conclusion from it. "_I want it on it!_" But, Atem began driving away, much to Yugi's half dismay. "_Next time._" the youth thought.

* * *

**Woo! Well, what'd you think of the little peck on the cheek huh? (I think i'm spending too much time with RRP XD!) Oh, be sure to check out my new stories please :3**

**Saki: *blush***

**Tadao: Well, you wanted to talk?**

**Saki: W-well I um...**

**Akai: Hehehe... anyway, be sure to review guys. Please, I really need feedback. I'm staring to doubt this story... :(**

_**I'll hopefully see you guys next chapter...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, i am so incredibly sorry for taking so long *gets down on hands and knees* But i have a few reasons! I was working on Can Dare's Lead to the Truth? and my new story that is co-written with Shadowclanwarrior. It's called Adventure in another Dimension. If you guys read my story Internal Struggles and Shadow's story From Dream to Nightmare then you will like that story we made :)**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS! Oh and Saki and Tadao couldn't make it.**

**Yugi: But i'm here!**

**Akai: Yes you are! *picks him up and hugs him***

**Yugi: C-can't... breathe...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Atem had just parked the car after the long drive to 42nd street. Yugi, being the little bundle of energy that he is, was struggling to get out of the car. He was so excited; he sat in Anzu's lap so he wouldn't feel left out. But now he's regretting it because now he has to wait for her to take her seat belt off.

"Hurry up hurry up hurry up!" yelled a rambunctious Yugi as he was squirming to get out.

"Yugi, calm down! We're here already!" yelled Atem trying to calm his little brother down. Yugi went silent upon Atem's yelling. Atem sighed and rubbed Yugi's head. "Sorry, it's just that you know that you get…" he tried to find the right word but Anzu helped.

"Energetic, Yugi, you just have to breathe a little ok?" Yugi looked behind and smiled.

"Ok," Anzu then took off her seat belt and they all got out. Once they got inside, Yugi ran as fast as he could to the escalators to go to his favorite floor. The candy floor of course! Anzu chuckled lightly while Atem sighed and shook his head.

"So… while Yugi runs around like a maniac, you wanna ride the Ferris Wheel?" Atem pointed to the huge, colorful, well-lit ride in the center of the whole building. Anzu blinked for a minute and continued to look up. She was trying to find the top but found it hard to do just that. Atem chuckled when she made no response. "What, you're not_ scared_ are you?" he said as he leaned closer to her to taunt her. Anzu's anger boiled inside her until she basically dragged him to the line. Atem contained his laugh as much as he could. He couldn't believe she fell for that! _Well, what else can I expect? Her anger always gets the better of her. Hmm… maybe there's a reason for her anger. _

The pair was second in waiting and watched as an empty Jimmy Neutron themed gondola came. Atem, looking triumphant, fisted his hand with a smile on his face while Anzu saw him and rolled her eyes.

"You're so immature." She then walked over and an employee took her hand to help her on. Atem's stomach knotted and his eye twitched for a second. He then found himself fighting the urge to growl like an animal and attack this man. When she was finally on, Atem quickly got on too. Anzu saw his haste and said, "What's wrong with you?" the ride began and they were on their way to the top. Atem didn't even look at her, as if he tried not to look. Then it clicked, a wicked smile grew on her face as she said "Oh… I guess you are wondering and yes. His hand was _so _strong Atem. Hmm, I think he goes to the gym." Anzu looked at Atem and saw his muscles tense._ I know this is wrong but… I just love messing with him._ Anzu giggled quietly. She then moved closer to him and whispered, "Gotcha." Atem whipped around in his seat and grabbed her around her waist. 

"You are so evil to me, you know that right." The ride started to slow down and they were almost at the top. But Anzu and Atem didn't notice. Because of Atem's grabbing, they were closer than ever! Atem tried the best he could to try to let go but… he couldn't!

While Atem was struggling, Anzu was too. She was in a flux of emotions. Her brain was saying things completely different from her heart.

_Wait… since when does my heart do that?!_ She swallowed hard as they gondola came to a sudden halt at the top. They were so high up, no one could see them. Well, no one but Yugi of course. He had been watching the entire time. He was using his phone to watch until someone came up behind him.

"So, your brother _finally_ has a girlfriend huh Yugi?" Yugi turned around and it was now his turn to swallow hard and keep a blush from claiming his face.

"H-hi Rebecca." he said. Rebecca, a blonde, girl about an inch shorter than him while holding a teddy bear, has green eyes, and is very intelligent. They are actually in the same class. Yugi is also a gifted child in many areas. He is good at entertaining like Atem but is also highly intelligent in science, math, and other things like that.

"You still didn't answer silly." she said as she giggled. Yugi swallowed hard for a second and said,

"W-well, they're not really together but… two other people and I, well, I think two others, are trying to get them together. I know I am." He then looked back up at them and saw that they had separated. The little guy groaned and Rebecca giggled.

"C'mon Yugi, let's find you some toys!" She began to tug on his arm and Yugi gasped.

"B-but Atem only gets me one toy, you know that!" Rebecca giggled again and Yugi just whimpered as she was pulling him.

Up above, the pair on the Ferris Wheel saw Yugi's and Rebecca's encounter. Anzu, however, has no idea who that girl was.

"Explanation Atem, maybe?" Atem looked down to his, rapidly growing, little brother with a smile.

"That girl is the granddaughter of a very old friend of my family's. She goes to Yugi's school and her name is Rebecca Hawkins." Anzu blinked at the name. She took out her phone and looked for something.

"Wait… you mean the child genius Rebecca Hawkins?!" Atem nodded and added a slight chuckle. "But… she goes to…!"

"Shooting Star Academy, I know."

"But you said Yugi's in her class!"

"And…?" Anzu kept checking her phone.

"W… X… ah-ha! Y." The only thing Atem saw was the light of her phone bouncing off her eyes creating a mystifying effect on him. He looked away before his thoughts got robbed again.

_"It looks like her eyes are glowing!"_ he thought. He turned away to prevent a massive blush that appeared on his face from being seen but Anzu didn't notice because she was too busy looking at Yugi's unseen record.

"How did I miss it?" she mumbled. Atem heard that mumble and leaned his head on his hand off to the side. That was when he realized something.

"Uh… how long have we been up here?" he asked. Anzu blinked and looked up from her phone.

"I-I… I'm not sure…" they both looked around frantically and Anzu saw that the operating man was trying to pull a lever and two maintenance guys came rushing over to help. Anzu sighed and sunk in her seat. "Great…" Atem turned to her, a confused expression swept across his face like wildfire in a forest.

"What is it?" he asked gently. Anzu blinked a few times before registering that tone of voice that came from Atem's mouth.

"_Who knew he could be the calm, cool, and collected type._" She then looked at him and said, "Technical difficulties." Atem face palmed and leaned to the opposite side of Anzu.

"This is gonna take a while." Anzu nodded and said,

"Well, what do you want to do to pass time?" Atem swallowed hard upon hearing that question. His mind became his mortal enemy as it began to imagine multiple things. He needs a distraction… something… anything! Anzu noticed his silence and looked at him questionably and worriedly. "Are you ok Atem?" He cringed upon hearing the gentleness of her voice. He cleared his throat and said,

"Y-yes, I'm fine. I-I'm just worried about Yugi." He wasn't lying; he actually was worried for his younger brother. He was thinking of who Yugi was with, where he was, and what he's doing. Anzu saw his worried expression and thought for a moment.

"_He really cares about his brother…"_

Ten minutes had gone by with Atem and Anzu still trapped at the top of a carnival attraction. Anzu finally put her phone away and saw Atem was staring up. Anzu took this chance to look at him and noticed that he looks slightly worried. She smirked to herself and found this to be a good opportunity for teasing.

"So, you worried about how many toys Yugi's going to want?" Atem looked back at her and chuckled. That same chuckle that's starting to grow on her.

"No, I was just thinking, that's all." Anzu looked at him, confused. Atem saw this and rubbed his neck. "Sorry, I meant that… well… you know how Yugi and I are brothers right?" Anzu nodded. "Well, our parents decide that, every year, unannounced, that they would check up on me to see how I'm doing at raising him." Atem took in a harsh breath and rubbed his head.

"There's more, isn't there?" Atem sighed and tilted his head up. Was there nothing this woman can't see through?

"There's just a tiny thing that always manages to piss me off!" Anzu stared shocked at him. Atem hasn't used words like that yet, why now? Neither has he been harsh or upset when talking. This must really irritate him.

"What do they do?" Atem looked back at her and sighed.

"They ask the same _fucking_ question every time!" Atem fisted his hands while looking down at his thighs, trying to calm down. Anzu looked at him sympathetically and slid closer to him.

"_Is it wrong to think he looks kind of cute when he's angry?_" Anzu shook her head and turned away to slap herself. "_What the fuck was I thinking?!_" When she turned back she noticed that Atem was staring at her, wide eyed and one brow raised. "Uh… what?" Atem stared at her for a minute before a simple smile crossed his face.

"You're just unbelievable. _And she looks a little cute when she doesn't pay attention._" Atem blinked from his thought and shrugged it off.

"So, what do they ask you Atem?" He sighed and laid his elbows on his thighs and head on his hands. Anzu saw how frustrated he looked and moved even closer to put her hand on his shoulder. Atem looked up at her and he looked into her cold winter blue eyes that he was really starting to like. He saw something in her eyes that made him feel comfortable enough to say it… no matter how embarrassing.

"Ugh… fine, just don't laugh… please." Anzu raised her other hand and said,

"Promise," Atem rolled his eyes while smiling and turned to her.

"Well, I'm 26 so they ask me," Atem paused so he could take a deep breath. "The question that makes me want to bash my head in 'Where's your girlfriend Atem? How do you expect Yugi to grow when there's no woman in the house!?' I swear, it's really annoying. Then the worst part is that I can't even fake it because I don't know when they will check up on me." Anzu sat there in shock. She understands why his parents would ask this, but a few questions of her own formed.

"Well, why don't they raise Yugi?" Atem laughed harshly, something that surprised her.

"Oh please, they think they are 'too old' to be raising. They are… around their late 40's so they pushed Yugi to me. And they travel the world too so that doesn't help. I don't mind being with Yugi though. It is fun having him around. Plus, they basically never even raised me. I was alone at home with no one to talk to. But I'm glad I had my friends back then." Anzu nodded slowly, understanding what he meant and where he was coming from.

"Wait, then why don't you have a girlfriend? Not trying be rude here but it is a good question." Atem sat back, still facing her and ran his fingers through his hair. He was contemplating on whether to tell Anzu or not, he's said this much so there's really no point in stopping now.

"A-alright, again don't laugh." Anzu nodded. "Well, no girl will take me seriously." Anzu raised a brow.

"I don't understand."

"I'm a comedian, my job, it's to make people laugh. And apparently those women think I joke every day! I go on a date with a girl and even when I ask how her day was, she starts laughing! I got fed up with it so I'm not in the game anymore. Only my friends' wives and you talk to me like a normal person. You girls don't laugh at everything I say." Anzu noticed how frustrated he was and wanted to try to calm him down. She moved closer to him and put her hand over his hand that was on his thigh.

"To make you feel better, I don't have a man either. Guys only see me as 'the ice queen' so yeah." Atem blinked.

"But… you donate to three charities. You visit orphans when you can and bring them toys and clothing. I never understood why people call you that." Anzu took back her hand and looked at him wide eyed. How does he know that?! Atem saw her face and knew what she was thinking. "I know because I am in the entertainment business as well as you are, I know what happens." he said while winking.

"Look, in my line of work, people are closed minded. They only see what they want, also meaning the bad things." Anzu sat back and laid her arm on the side of the gondola. She stared forward while Atem looked at her. They really are more alike than he gave her credit for at first. He has to return the favor from Anzu making him feel better… somehow.

"For the record, nothing someone does is that bad. People have their reasons." Anzu scoffed.

"Believe me, I know that. But these other ignorant people don't know this. You're actually the first person that knew besides my two close workers."

"Well I'm sure whatever you did wasn't _that_ bad. I've done some pretty nasty things from time to time so yeah." Atem noticed how not only her expression changed, but the feeling around her changed. He then noticed the seriousness of what Anzu was thinking of and just from that he decided to change the subject. "Hey look, they fixed it." Atem pointed down to the operator and saw that the controls were fixed. The machine started to move again and they safely got down and out. Relieved that they were off, the thanked the operator kindly in which he replied with a,

"Don't thank me, thank those kids over there." He pointed to two kids who were running to the escalators. Atem and Anzu grinned when they saw one of them having spiky black and red hair. The other was a girl with blonde hair, when they saw this, the two grinned teasingly. Anzu turned to Atem and saw that he was rubbing his hands together as if he were a cheesy villain.

"I'm not gonna let him live this down." Anzu scoffed.

"Right like he'll let you live the fact you were stuck with me down." Atem cringed and rubbed his neck while laughing nervously.

"Well… now that you mention it… Uh anyway, let's just head to the front, it's almost time to go." As Atem began to walk, Anzu grabbed his arm and wrapped hers around it.

"Aw come on Atem. It feels like we just got here. I say we should go look around. Have some fun, because I know Yugi will protest if we try to leave now." Atem hummed for a second but then gave in.

"Fine, I think we should go to…" Anzu jumped in.

"The video games section." They said. Atem stopped and looked at her.

"You like video games?" Anzu giggled silently while Atem finally noticed that their arms were linked. He swallowed hard and contained his upcoming blush.

"Atem, I'm the master of the Xbox 360. Well, even though I'm waiting for the PlayStation 4. Oh… I can't wait!" Anzu brought his arm closer to her as she said this knowing that this would get to Atem. And sure enough it did.

His heart was pounding against his rib cage as his breathing hitched. Anzu figured this would bother him, but actually, this was getting him… 'Excited'.

"W-well, um what games do you play?" Anzu hummed in such a way that made Atem's face sweat a little. Anzu brought his arm closer as she leaned her head on it, trying to think.

"I haven't really played it in a while. Oh… but I know if I do play again, I'd be able to crush anyone." she said sweetly. At this point Atem was sweating buckets, his bangs were covering his eyes, and he was as red as red can get!

"_How does she have this much of an effect on me?!_" Atem thought this as Anzu pulled him to the escalators. "Wow, they must have fixed it."

"Fixed what?" asked a confused Anzu. Atem took a minute and looked at the lights on the walls as they were moving up to the next floor.

"The lights, before they were just one color. But now…" Atem and Anzu watched as the abundance of colors shifted through the known spectrum. During this, Anzu released Atem's arm and watched the colors. After letting go of his arm, Atem looked down to her and then his arm. For some reason, it felt cold there now. "Oh well…"

When they reached the second floor, Atem felt a pull and walked to his left with Anzu following. Once Atem stopped, he was in front of an Xbox 360 that was put on display for playing.

"Oh, what game is in Atem?" Atem took the control and went "Home". When he saw what game was in there, he went wide eyed. "Well, don't just stand there. What game is in there?"

"Dance Central 3." came a voice similar to Atem's but was high pitched. The two adults turned and saw Yugi along with Rebecca. "I want to play with you Atem!"

"B-but Yugi!"

"C'mon, please!" Yugi gave Atem a deadly pout making himself look like a baby panda **(A/N Shocker…)**. Atem found himself caught in his trance and ended up submitting.

"Ok, ok! Just put the eyes away!" Yugi giggled and grabbed the control away from Atem to set the game up for them.

"_At least I finally get to see Atem dance. Hey… maybe I should…_" Anzu quickly took out her phone again and texted a seeker asking for one to come and watch Atem closely. If her hunch is right, then Atem could be… "He could be number one…" she mumbled as she saw them arguing over which song to do. "Only they would argue over something like this." She giggled to herself and she noticed Rebecca was moving closer to her. "Hello Rebecca." Rebecca cringed and waved. Anzu smiled sweetly and went down to rub Rebecca's head. The girl giggled lightly and the two went back to watching their friends.

"So, who do you think will win?" asked Rebecca.

"I'm not sure. Atem could throw the match and have Yugi win or he'll win to teach Yugi about determination."

"Or Yugi could really be good and prove to be a challenge to Atem. Remember, he is in your school after all." Anzu went wide eyed and stared at Rebecca. "Please, it will take more than a hat to fool me. Don't worry, I won't tell." Anzu nodded.

"Thank you. Now, let's see which Mutou is better." Rebecca giggled and they watched on.

* * *

**Phew... another chapter done... please review guys!**

**Yugi: Yeah... before she squeezes me to death!**

**Akai: Be still baby panda!**

_**See you guys next time!**_


End file.
